¿Destino?
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "—¡ISABELLA, MALDITA SEA, VEN AQUÍ!—oí su voz por encima del sonido de las olas, la tormenta y la pelea. Sentí como mis vellos se ponían de punta por el tono que había usado. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado." Cuando el destino tiene algo preparado para ti, pase lo que pase, te enfrentarás a ello. Aunque sea con la forma de un sexy, hosco e idiota pirata que antes era tu mejor amigo.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personas me pertenecen, sin embargo, la trama es toda sacada completamente de mi cabeza.**

* * *

Supongo que no es un buen momento para presentarme, ¿verdad?

Me encontraba en medio de una lucha encarnizada, peleando a vida o muerte y con muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Mi mano se movía como si fuera instinto, asestando golpes y repeliendo los ataques contra mí. Bailaba contra las tablas de madera, moviéndome de un lado a otro, buscando los puntos flacos y escapando de mis oponentes. Mi pecho jadeaba intentando conseguir aire y sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas como si fuera fuego consumiéndome.

Estaba empapada pues una fuerte tormenta se desataba a nuestro alrededor, pareciendo como si el mismísimo cielo rugiera junto a nosotros. Una sonrisa se escapó en mis labios al pensar eso y me di la vuelta segundos antes de cruzar mi espada contra un fortachón mugriento.

—¿Qué hace alguien tan inocente como tú en un lugar como este? — rio divertido, echándome una mirada de arriba a abajo, evaluándome. Y fallando estrepitosamente en su conclusión, estaba segura. Sí, a todos les pasaba lo mismo.

Di paso hacia atrás y volví a cargar contra él. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sopesó sorprendido mi fuerza y las carcajadas salieron de mi pecho. Estúpido.

—Patear unos cuantos traseros, ¿qué crees? — le respondí parpadeando varias veces, tal y como me había enseñado mi madre que debía hacer una dama. Rugió y echando su brazo hacia atrás, intentó darme en un lateral— ¡Vaya! — exclamé cuando pude conseguir apartarme por los pelos. Él también era bueno, pero nunca llegaría a mi nivel. No por nada había tenido y tenía al mejor maestro del mundo— ¡Por poco, ¿eh?!

—Maldita niña. Verás lo que es bueno.

—Eso me dicen a menudo… ¿sabías?

Y aunque, reconozco que me costó un poco de librarme de ese idiota, al final pude hacerlo con facilidad. Me orgullecí de la mirada de sorpresa e humillación que me echó antes de que acabara con él. Sonriendo, me di la vuelta y no tuve tiempo a dar más de dos pasos cuando tuve a otro enfrente de mí, con la misma sonrisa socarrona e hipócrita que había tenido el hombre de antes. Siempre pensaban lo mismo.

Apreté mis dientes con disgustos y rodé los ojos.

—¿Te has perdido, cariño?

Decidí divertirme un poco con este.

—¡Oh, sí, muchas gracias! — exclamé abriendo mis ojos y sonriendo como si estuviera agradecida y asustada— ¡Por fin un hombre que pueda ayudarme!

La sonrisa del Estúpido 2 se ensanchó más y sus ojos brillaron como si le hubieran dicho que un maravilloso tesoro lleno de monedas de oros se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos.

—¿Qué pasa? Ven, preciosa. Haré lo que sea que necesites— me habló en tono sugerente avanzando una mano hacia mí.

Escondí mejor que pude la mueca de asco que quería formarse en mi rostro y di un paso hacia él, aparentando estar insegura.

—¿Me ayudarás de verdad?

—No te preocupes, conmigo no te pasará nada—avanzó esta vez, él hacia mí y ya pude leer la victoria en sus ojos. Creía que me había cazado— Yo cuidaré de ti, preciosa— añadió relamiéndose y no pude aguantar más. De un movimiento de espada conseguir llegar a él y si no fuera por los buenos reflejos que tenía, le habría dado un buen corte en el brazo, en vez de un rasguño— Pero… ¡¿Qué?!

Ah, sí. Ahí estaba. Eso era gloria para mí. Esa mirada de consternación, sorpresa e incredulidad hacia mi persona, cuando veían que no era tan frágil ni inocente como ellos pensaban, conseguía darme un chute de energía. Reí divertida y encantada. Todos los hombres eran unos idiotas.

Bueno, todos no.

—¡Qué demonios…!— dejó la frase inclusa y con el rostro contraído por la rabia, alzó su espada hacia mí. Ups, se había enfadado— ¡Te vas a enterar niñata!

¿Veis lo que decía con qué lo había oído antes?

Me carcajeé y me dispuse a luchar con él. Esta vez tardé un poco más que con el anterior. Nos atacábamos, defendíamos, fintábamos y ninguno conseguía darle a su oponente, aunque estaba segura de que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Este sin-cerebro no me ganaría.

—¡ISABELLA!

Oh, maldición.

Dándole una fuerte patada en su pierna derecha, conseguí que se desequilibrara y se moviera hacia atrás. Haciendo una meca para mí, me giré por unos segundos y me encontré con su impotente figura, la cual me estaba observando con la furia chispeando en sus orbes esmeraldas. Aún a día de hoy me sorprendía con su capacidad para manejar una espada en una batalla con tal maestría mientras sus ojos no estaban fijos en su oponente, sino en mí.

—Ah, eh… ¡Hola!

Solté una risilla y me giré de nuevo para terminar con este último, antes de que el temperamento que tanto le caracterizaba se echara sobre mí.

—¡ISABELLA, MALDITA SEA, VEN AQUÍ! — oí su voz por encima del sonido de la olas, la tormenta y la pelea. Sentí como mis vellos se ponían de punta por el tono que había usado. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Pero no me dejé llevar y lo ignoré. O al menos lo intenté— ¡ISAB…!— mi nombre fue cortado por un rugido y sin siquiera mirarlo supe que el motivo era su adversario, el cual lo estaba incordiando más de la cuenta.

Suspiré.

—Vale, ya lo has oído, ¿no? — le dije con desgana y un tanto irritada a Estúpido 2, el cual se acercaba a mí con la espada en alto. Vaya, una damisela le hablaba y ni se dignaba a escucharme. Qué poco caballeroso— Me están llamando y es de mala educación no acudir, así que debo de irme.

—¡Sobre encima de mi cadáver!

Parpadeé.

—Bueno, gracias— solté un suspiro divertida cortándole su estocada a medio camino con mi espada, en un chasquido— Ahora estoy aliviada porque esa era mi intención y no sabía si te gustaría.

—Maldita, eres una puta…

—¡Eh! — exclamé moviéndome hacia la derecha para esquivar su mano que iba dirigido hacia mi cuello. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido— ¡Aquí no hay por qué insultar a nadie!

Y después de dos minutos ya había acabado con él.

El aire que estaba reteniendo de mis pulmones salió con una exhalación y cuando alcé la vista vi como la lucha ya estaba terminando. Pocos de ellos quedaban en pie y eso solo significaba una cosa. Habíamos ganado. Un nuevo navío, dinero, tesoros y… ¡la cuidad!

De pronto, sentí como alguien me cogía por un brazo y con rapidez y eficacia me daba la vuelta y yo solamente tuve tiempo de alzar mi espada con un jadeo, la cual chocó con otra en un chillido. Aquellos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban relucían a poca distancia de mí con nuestras armas cruzadas en medio.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Isabella?! — gruñó con la furia tiñendo cada una de sus palabras.

Mis labios se curvaron con inocencia y encogiéndome de hombros, bajé mi espada.

—Algo de que había una lucha…— contesté distraida.

Imitó mi gesto y pasándose una mano por su cabellera cobriza, resopló.

—'Nos están atacado, quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que acabe la lucha', fueron mis palabras exactas— habló entre dientes.

—Bueno eso— asentí y sacudí mi mano con indiferencia— _Algo_ de una lucha, ¿ves?

Durante unos segundos sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sus hombros ligeramente encorvado. Aun así se mostraba altivo e intimidante, tal y como era él. La vena en su sien que sobresalía lentamente fue menguando y tras un suspiro, la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? — murmuró creo yo, más para él que para mí.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó pues supe que había ganado _ambas batallas_. Masculló algo más para él y guardando su espada en la funda que colgaba de su cadera, estiró un brazo hacia mí y gustosa acepté su petición. Sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura e inconscientemente mis brazos viajaron hacia su cuello, el cual rodeé. Su aliento chocó con el mío y el agradable cosquilleo apareció en mi estómago, además del aumento de velocidad de mi corazón.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— jadeé ante la cercanía.

—Bien— se inclinó un poco más hacia mí, pero sus labios seguían sin tocar los míos y eso me hizo gemir frustrada— Pero que sepas que estoy enfadado contigo, señorita Swan. Y mucho.

—Solo me estaba divirtiendo, capitán.

—Pues la próxima vez te diviertes conmigo, pero que no se te ocurra ponerte de nuevo en peligro, ¿me oyes?

Maldición, todavía no me había besado. Y yo lo necesitaba.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que eso es saliva perdida, capitán— hablé en tono bajo, lo máximo que mis pulmones me permitían— Tengo mucho cuidado y sabes que amo pelear. Fuiste tú quién me enseño, ¿recuerdas?

—Todos los días de mi maldita existencia, querida, y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de ello— me dijo resoplando.

Reí pues sabía que esa respuesta no me la había dado él, sino su intensa sobreprotección que sentía hacia mí. Tanto él como yo estábamos seguro que si no me hubiera enseñado, en aquellos momentos no estaría ahí, después de todas las situaciones a las que no habíamos tenido que enfrentar. Podía manejar perfectamente un combate de armas e incluso más o menos me defendía en un cuerpo a cuerpo, dependiendo de la musculatura de mi oponente, pero a pesar de eso, él todavía estaba queriéndome meter en una estúpida cajita de cristal.

—Claro que sí… _capitán_ — lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

Gruñó y supe que había conseguido lo que quería.

—Demonios, Bella, sabes cuánto me gusta que me llames así.

—¿Y por qué crees que lo hago? — tuve tiempo a susurrar antes de sentir sus labios, finalmente, presionando los míos.

Ahogué un gemido en el fondo de mi garganta y me aferré a él fuertemente cuando nuestros labios empezaron a danzar en aquel baile exótico que tanto me gustaba y del cual nunca tenía suficiente. Sus manos me acercaron a él aún más por mi cintura y esta vez lo escuché gruñir, uno sonido más ronco y sexi que consiguió que mis piernas temblaran. Como siempre pasaba, su lengua no pidió permiso y de improvisto me vi con ella invadiéndome. El beso se volvió más pasional, sin embargo, tuvimos que separarnos cuando oyó como una voz lo llamaba.

Tardó dos intentos antes de separar por fin su boca de la mía y mientras yo jadeaba, mi capitán se giró hacia el marinero el cual nos miraba indeciso.

—¿Qué? — espetó de mala manera.

Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y él me estrechó con ternura entre sus brazos.

—C-capitán… Ya nos hemos encargado de todo— informó poniéndose rígido— Tan solo queda guardar lo requisado con las demás cosas, pero nos gustaría saber cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento para ir preparándonos.

Mi corazón saltó cuando lo escuché y, acordándome, me separé de su pecho para poder verlo a los ojos, los cuales me observaron con curiosidad.

—Ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees? — le dije emocionada.

Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios y el hoyuelo que se le formaba en su mejilla derecha, y que siempre me había gustado, apareció.

—¿Nos habrán echado de menos? — rio.

Asentí, entusiasmada.

—Muy bien, Collin. Preparaos, volveremos una temporada a casa— se giró hacia el joven, el cual, asintiendo se marchó para disponerlo todo junto a los demás.

—¿Cómo crees que estará? — le pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Tan hiperactiva como siempre, estoy seguro— me respondió con sus ojos firmes en mi labio mordido. Levantó una de sus manos y pasó el pulgar por este— Bella… ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida y por unos segundos me quedé mirando su semblante pensativo.

—¿Contigo a mi lado? Por supuesto que sí, capitán Cullen.

Sus labios se curvaron e inclinándose hacia mí, me dio un tierno y corto beso.

—No sé hubiera hecho sin ti, Isabella Swan. Conseguiste encontrar mi maldito corazón en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban y mis ojos se aguaban de la felicidad.

—Y lo haría mil veces más si hiciera falta— respondí segura, antes de volver a besarle.

·

Tiempo después me encontraba en el camarote principal y dejando mi ropa empapada en un montón en el suelo junto a la cama, me sequé el cuerpo y el pelo con una toalla, para después ponerme roca seca y limpia. Suspiré ante la calidez que me rodeó y cuando estuve vestida, alcé mis brazos y estiracé mi cuerpo.

Sentía los músculos entumecidos después de la lucha y con la adrenalina disipada totalmente de mi sangre. Mis ojos se cerraban y deseaba acurrucarme bajo las sábanas. Sin embargo, también podía oír a mi estómago rugir, por lo que tenía que elegir cuál de las dos necesidades era más imperante.

Suspirando, me dirigí hacia un pequeño tocador que Edward había decidido colocar ahí para mí y de allí saqué un cepillo, pues mi melena era un revoltijo de nudos. Me senté en el asiento acolchado y mi reflejo me saludó desde el otro del espejo. Enfrente de mi había una chica pálida, con un rostro ovalado. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate y eran demasiados grandes para mi gusto. La nariz era respingona y sus mejillas estaban coronada de alguna que otra peca.

Sonreí al reflejo y me dispuse a, lentamente e intentando no hacerme mucho daño, quitarme la mayor cantidad de enredos posibles. Sería una ardua tarea. Honestamente prefería enfrentarme a una pelea como la de tiempo atrás. Aunque a Edward no le hiciera mucha gracia.

Edward… _mi capitán_ …

Mi corazón revoloteó en mi pecho ante la mísera mención de su nombre en mi cabeza. Ahora mismo estaba con Felix, el segundo capitán de mando, preparando la ruta del viaje y concretando los últimos detalles. Todavía quedaba un poco para que la cena estuviera preparada y, no obstante, lo único que deseaba mi corazón era poder descansar, como cada noche, en sus dulces y apasionados brazos.

Un siseo salió de mis labios cuando al tirar de mi cabello, el nudo no se soltó y estiré de él, haciéndome daño. Eso dolía mucho. Resoplé y después de unos cuantos tirones más, al observarme en el espejo vi que mi melena castaña estaba medianamente aceptable y como no tenía más ganas, decidí coger una cinta de mi joyero y atármelo en alto. Ya mañana tendría más energías para combatir esta batalla.

Afuera, a través de la ventana que daba a al exterior, podía oír el sonido del viento rugir y las olas estrellarse contra los laterales del navío. La tormenta había amainado un poco, pero sabía que en cualquier momento podría desatarte igual de fuerte que horas antes.

Dejé el cepillo en la superficie lisa y abriendo una cajita con grabados en oro que habíamos _conseguido_ meses antes y Edward me había regalado, rebusqué entre las cosas que había allí para conseguir la cinta. Finalmente pude hallarla, pero otra cosa también llamó mi atención.

Con una inconsciente sonrisa formándose en mis labios, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo levanté para mirarlo mejor.

Era un botón negro. Un simple botón viejo… Sin embargo a mí me traía muchísimos recuerdos. Oh, sí. Recordaba perfectamente a qué pertenecía… _a quién._ Y cuando lo conseguí.

Sí.

Jamás olvidaría ese día.

 _—Rápido, rápido, rápido— susurré para mí mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis mejillas._

 _Las piernas me pesaban como si llevara cien kilos en cada una de ellas y apenas podía respirar, sin embargo, no dejé de correr. Podía oírlos ir detrás de mí y si paraba, sabía que todo se acabaría._

 _La calle estaba desierta y era normal pues de madrugada, ¿a quién se le ocurriría transitar por ellas? Giré una esquina y si no fuera porque pude apoyarme en la pared del edificio de al lado mía, me hubiera caído por haberme resbalado en la húmeda calle. Apreté mis dientes e ignoré el dolor de mi muñeca, que se había torcido por la fuerza de mi apoyo._

 _—¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde voy? Estoy perdida… Estoy sola._

 _Giré otra esquina y en la próxima calle hice lo mismo, desesperada porque me perdieran la vista. Sin embargo, ellos eran muy rápido, pues me seguía sin importar mis despistes._

 _Mi corazón parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho. Mi mirada estaba difuminada por las lágrimas y es por eso que, finalmente, tuvo que pasar. Se resbalaron mis pies y esta vez no tuve nada en donde agarrarme por lo que caí de boca en la calle. Me dio tiempo a poner las manos en el suelo y así no me hice daño en la cara, pero el estremecimiento que me recorrió el cuerpo tras el latigazo de dolor que se originó en mi muñeca, hizo que sollozara ahí tendida._

 _¿Ese sería el final?_

 _Papá… Mamá…_

 _Los escuché acercarse y también oí sus exclamaciones de entusiasmo al ver que por fin me habían pillado. Sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, cerré los ojos y me preparé. ¿Sería rápido y eficaz, como ocurrió con mis padres? No deseaba sufrir más… No quería sufrir…_

 _Entonces, de pronto, sentí como alguien me levantaba por la cintura. Mi respiración se atragantó y cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba pegando botes sobre el hombro de alguien. Me llevaban como si fuera un saco de papas y corría como un loco por las desiertas calles._

 _El pánico subió por mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar. ¿Por qué no me habían matado allí? ¿Por qué iban a hacerme sufrir así? ¿Me torturarían?_

 _—¡Sueltame! — chillé histérica— ¡No, suéltame! — me retorcí en sus brazos, pero estos me aprisionaban con fuerza. Apenas podía hacer nada y cuando intenté darle golpes en la espalda, olvidándome momentáneamente de mi muñeca, tuve que para por el gemido de dolor que salió de mis labios._

 _—Yo no sé nada… Por favor… Déjame— le dije desesperada entre sollozos. El desconocido siguió sin decir nada, simplemente corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _Mi corazón se encogió y de mis ojos brotaron las lágrimas en un llano derrotado y silencioso hasta que, lentamente, empezó a aminorar la velocidad. Levantando mi barbilla para poder ver mis alrededor, un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando descubrí que me encontraba en el puerto._

 _El terror se adueñó de mi cuerpo como una garra metálica comprimiendo el corazón._

 _¿Me llevarían como esclava a otras tierras? ¿Ese sería mi destino?_

 _No, no, no…_

 _—No… Por favor… No— murmuré sacudiendo mi cabeza— ¡No! ¡Déjame, estúpido! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡No me matéis! ¡Suéltame! — chillé con todos mis pulmones mientras me retorcía sobre él. Ignoré las punzadas de dolor y conseguí darle una patada en su mandíbula._

 _Oí su maldición, ronca y profunda, y un estremecimiento me recorrió entera._

 _De pronto, súbitamente cambiamos de dirección y entre las hebras de mi pelo que caía por mi rostro, distinguí un callejón de las calles que rodeaban en puerto y desembocaba en él._

 _¿Me mataría ahí? ¿Preferiría hacerlo en un lugar más privado?_

 _—¡No me mates!_

 _—¡Silencio!_

 _Mi cuerpo se paralizó y los músculos dejaron de responder a mi mente._

 _—Cállate o todo habrá acabado._

 _De un solo movimiento, mis pies tocaron el suelo y entonces me encontré entre la fría pared y un firme y… cálido cuerpo._

 _No, no podía ser._

 _Mi corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos y un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago._

 _Alcé mi mirada y juro que casi me desmayo cuando al otro lado, realmente a poco espacio de mí, me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeralda reluciendo en las sombras que le daba su capucha negra. Imposible._

 _—Tú…— susurré incrédula._

 _—¡Shh! — me chistó, ordenándome permanecer en silencio y su cuerpo se pegó aún más en el mío. Sentí cada uno de sus músculos en contacto con los míos por encima de su ropa y cuando levantó sus manos para colocarlas a cada lado de mi, apoyadas en la pared, encerrándome más, escuché los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos— No digas ni una palabra— espetó en voz baja, inclinándose._

 _A mi alrededor una tela negra, la cual suponía que era su capa, nos cubría por completo, aislándonos totalmente del exterior, como si solamente estuviéramos él y yo. Clavé mi mirada en su rostro (angustiosamente familiar) y bebí de cada detalle de ella. Era él…_

 _Por encima del sonido de nuestras respiraciones me llegó el murmullo de unas pisadas y conversaciones, como si estuvieran pasando a nuestro lado y no se hubieran percatado de nuestra presencia, todavía inmersos en la búsqueda. Gemí, sintiendo la garra de mi pecho apretándose un poco más e inconscientemente me acerqué hacia su cuerpo._

 _Los segundos pasaron en absoluta tensión y cuando creí que nos pillarían, de pronto sus voces fueron alejándose hasta que finalmente se perdieron. Durante un tiempo más, permanecimos en la misma posición atentos a cualquier señal de emboscada, pero cuando ya nuestra escasa distancia se me hizo demasiado difícil de soportar me pegué lo más posible a la pared aunque eso no fuera mucho. Sentía su presencia con bastante claridad y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos._

 _Después de tanto tiempo… se sentía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si todo hubiera sido antes del_ accidente…

 _—Isabella— me llamó y su voz sonó igual a cuatro años atrás._

 _Mi pecho se sacudió en un sollozo y al alzar mi mentón y conectar mis ojos con los suyos, percibir mi labio inferior temblar. Aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había echado de menos, que tanto había añorado se encontraban enfrente de mí, después de todo. Sin embargo, estos ya no eran un pozo sin fondo de alegría y ternura, sino que ahora parecía como si estuvieran velado por una oscuridad realmente aterradora. El peligro y la maldad gritaban en cada uno de sus poros y al verlo lo único que deseabas es salir huyendo de él y no volver la cabeza atrás. Yo también lo sentí, pero mi alegría, mi conmoción y mi pasado con él consiguió dejarme quieta en el sitio._

 _—Edward…_

 _¿De verdad estaba junto a mi? ¿No lo estaba soñando?_

 _—¿Eres tú? — inquirí en un hilillo de voz. Estaba llorando, sin embargo, apenas reparaba en ellos, pues en lo único que me podía fija era en él. En su mirada, en su rostro, en su cabello, en su cuerpo… en todo él— ¿No es un sueño? ¿De verdad has vuelto?_

 _Bajó una de sus manos hasta rozar mi mejilla y con suavidad (aquella que tanto le había caracterizado cuando éramos chicos), me fue quitando el rastro de humedad en ellas. El aire salió de mis pulmones con una exhalación y sentí mis piernas temblar._

 _—Eres hermosa… En este tiempo te has vuelto una joven muy hermosa._

 _Sus palabras, a parte que consiguieron que un estremecimiento me recorriera entera, calaron en mi corazón y mente._

 _—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué te fuiste? — sollocé— Te he echado tanto de menos todo este tiempo… Dime, Edward, por qué te fuiste de mi lado. Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos— me quebré en la última parte._

 _Edward, aún sin apartar su mano de mí, cerró los ojos como si hubiera sufrido un doloroso impacto. Y entonces, como si se hubiera quemado, apartó su mano y se alejó de mi unos pasos._

 _Mis ojos parpadearon, sorprendida por el movimiento, y el frio de la noche me rodeó, causando que mis dientes castañetearan. Ya la con la adrenalina desapareciendo de mis venas, de pronto, mi cuerpo empezó a pesar muchísimo y supe que no podría dar ni un paso. Mis piernas temblaron y me apoyé en la pared, respirando profundamente._

 _—¿Isabella? — me llamó con una pizca de preocupación. ¿O serían imaginaciones mías? Su voz había sonado tan impersonal…_

 _—Necesito reponerme unos segundos, lo siento— respondí en un balbuceo._

 _Edward suspiró y lo próximo que supe era que se había quitado su capa para, posteriormente, rodear mis hombros con ella. Abrochó su botón en mi cuello y cuando el dorso de su mano rozó la piel de mi mentón, sentí como se me ponían los pelos de puntas._

 _La calidez de la tela poco a poco entró en mí y cuando inspiré su característico aroma a libro viejo aún perduraba en él. Recueros aparecieron en mi mente, pero rápidamente los alejé de allí, pues me sentía exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente._

 _No obstante, necesitaba respuestas._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? ¿Y quién eran ellos?_

 _Yo no creía en las casualidades y menos en las que tenían que ver con Edward Cullen y su más que ansiado regreso._

 _Los Cullen y los Swan siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, por lo que desde que tenía uso de razón había conocido a Edward. Es más, según me habían contado: "ward" había sido la primera palabra que pronunciaron mis labios. Me había criado junto a él, a pesar de nuestros tres años de diferencia y siempre habíamos estado juntos. Es por eso que cuando desapareció, sin avisar, sentí como el mundo se me venía encima. Lo esperé durante más de cuatro años, pues mi cabeza no concebía la idea de que Edward se hubiera marchado sin haberse despedido de mi aunque sea, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y me veía sin él, poco a poco la idea fue entrando en mi cabeza. Yo sabía que el ver morir a tus padres era un duro choque con el que había tenido que lidiar Edward cuando tenía 15 años. Edward amaba a sus padres y el que lo asesinaran brutalmente consiguió que él se sumiera en una profunda tristeza y rabia, pues nunca se había sabido quienes habían sido los autores de dicho crimen. Yo había estado apoyándolo y sosteniéndolo todo lo que él me dejaba, sin embargo, nada pude hacer. Sus ojos se habían convertido en dos agujeros negros que gritaban todo el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía y sus labios no volvieron a mostrar una sonrisa… Y, entonces, dos semanas después del_ accidente _Edward desapareció de la mansión de su tío, lugar donde había estado residiendo, sin dejar ningún rastro tras él._

 _Y hoy, cuatro años, dos meses y quince días después de su desaparición, había vuelto como quien renace de entre los muertos. Y justo el día en el que habían… En el que habían asesinado a mis padres. De la misma manera que los suyos._

 _No, no podía ser una maldita coincidencia._

 _—¿Dónde están tus padres, Isabella? — habló él, en cambio, en tono neutro._

 _Tragué saliva para disolver el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y así poder pronunciar algún sonido. Mi corazón saltó y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas._

 _No me miraba, sino que sus ojos estaban fijos en la salida del callejón, como si en cualquier momento nos pudiera pillar alguien._

 _—Responde mi pregunta— espeté con voz ronca por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no derrumbarme aquí mismo._

 _Suspiró._

 _—¿De verdad? Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, te lo diré. Esos hombres, Isabella, son sicarios._

 _Mi mente pareció dejar de funcionar por unos segundos._

 _—¿S-si-sicarios? — balbuceé con mis ojos abiertos como plantos, como si aquella fuera una palabra que no hubiera escuchado en mi vida._

 _—Y han venido a trabajar— añadió secamente— Supongo que sabrás a que me refiero._

 _No. No. Mi mente no lo racionalizaba. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué quería decirme? ¿Unos_ sicarios _habían matado a mis padres… y querían hacer lo mismo conmigo?_

 _¿Pasó lo mismo con el matrimonio Cullen?_

 _—Pero…— las palabras no salían de mí._

 _—Hablaremos luego— me cortó Edward, caminando hacia el final del callejón. Se asomó para ver si había alguien que pudiera vernos y asintiendo, se giró hacia mi— Ven. Tenemos que irnos o podrían pillarnos._

 _Yo no me moví, no podía. Solamente lo miré con los ojos ligeramente ampliados y mis músculos entumecidos. Edward frunció el ceño y después de soltar un suspiro caminó de nuevo hacia mí y cogiéndome de una mano, empezó a tirar de mí. Mis pies anduvieron y un reclamo se ahogó en mi garganta cuando salimos al exterior._

 _Sentí un estremecimiento recorrerme toda la columna vertebral y alerta, miré a mi alrededor, pero ahora no había ni un alma. A pesar de todo, el miedo me sobrecogía, aunque el cálido de tacto de Edward conseguía tranquilizarme un poco._

 _No estaba sola._

 _Estuvimos caminando en completo silencio hasta que llegamos a un enorme navío. Sin contemplaciones,_ como si fuera suyo _, Edward pasó la pasarela, subiéndose a él conmigo todavía._

 _Cuando llegamos a la cubierta, apenas tuve tempo a echar un vistazo a lo que me rodeaba que un hombre llegó a nosotros. Era musculoso con el pelo castaño corto y una fea cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho._

 _—¡Capitán! — lo saludó con respeto._

 _¿Qué? ¿Capitán?_

 _Edward miró impasible, como si aquello no fuera nada de otro mundo. Pero… ¿en qué momento había pasado para que aquel joven que jugaba conmigo bajo el árbol se había convertido en un hombre serio y… capitán de un barco que, según me daba cuenta, no era exactamente mercante?_

 _—Ha tardado poco, señor. ¿Hizo todos los asuntos que tenía que atender?_

 _—Tardé menos de lo que esperaba— respondió escuetamente. En ese momento, girándose hacia mi y me cogió del brazo— Prepara todo, Felix, quiero partir cuanto antes posibles. No debemos estar más tiempo aquí._

 _—Sí, señor, pero los demás…_

 _—Ahora dije, Felix y no quiero objeciones. Despierte a todos, es urgente— ordenó con voz filosa._

 _El tal Felix rápidamente asintió y sin siquiera mirarme se dio la vuelta y se marchó de nuestro lado._

 _Entonces Edward tiró de mi de nuevo y antes de que pudiera procesar nada, estaba abriendo una puerta y lanzándome al interior._

 _—¡Oye! — exclamé sorprendida._

 _—Ahora te quedarás aquí Isabella y no saldrás hasta que yo diga lo contrario._

 _Y sin dejarme replicar nada, cerró la puerta, encerrándome en aquella habitación._

Ladeé la cabeza para poder admirar mi recogido desde varios puntos y quedé satisfecha con el resultado. No estaba tan mal. Después de todo, me había acostumbrado a tener que usarlo y ponérmelo por mí misma, pues en un barco lleno de hombre difícilmente consigues ayuda para esos menesteres.

Con una sonrisa recordé aquello primeros meses que pasé encerrada aquí. Bueno, "encerrada" teniendo en cuenta de que lo hacía por decisión propia pues a pesar de Edward me aseguraba que no me pasaría nada, no me encontraba muy segura en un lugar cerrado, en medio del mar y siendo yo la única mujer. Tiempo después, tras mucho insistir y finalmente obligándome ya que tuvo que cargarme en su hombro, terminé saliendo a la cubierta para que me dieran los rayos del sol y aire fresco. Y esa sensación la amé. Quedarme en popa del barco mientras me recargaba en la baranda y sentía el viento ondeando mi cabello era una sensación muy agradable y placentera.

Por otro lado, mi relación con Edward fue… bastante tensa y extraña.

Ya no encontraba por ningún lado aquel muchacho sonriente y tierno que había sido antes de todo. O incluso a ese joven retraído y triste en el que se convirtió tras lo ocurrido con sus padres. Ahora ese hombre se había trasformado en otra persona. Los cuatro años que habíamos estado separado lo habían curtido, haciéndolo ves más serio e indiferente con el mundo. Parecía como si el mundo exterior no le afectara de ninguna manera. Tenía puesta una máscara en su semblante y en sus ojos, impidiéndome así ver lo que pensaba y sentía realmente. Y estaba segura que nada bueno se encontraba allí dentro.

Más de una vez intenté hablar con él. Quise que me respondiera mis preguntas sobre lo ocurrido cuatro años atrás, sobre él, sobre mis padres… pero de todas las formas habidas y por haber, él me daba largas. Quería chillar de frustración y dolor. ¿Cómo podía llorar bien a mis padres, aquellas personas que tanto amaban, si me los habían arrebatado de mis manos cruelmente y sin explicación ninguna? Bien, vale que no me dijera sobre sus años de exilio pero… ¿por qué no me contaba por qué querían a mis padres? Yo sabía que él estaba enterado en todo el asunto y podía jurar que, incluso, estaba metido en el meollo del asunto pues, ¿cómo sino habría aparecido esa noche?

Navegamos durante varias semanas sin rumbo fijo o eso pensaba yo, pues lo único que podía ver a mi alrededor era agua, agua y… ¡oh, sorpresa! Más agua. Honestamente llegó un punto en el que me estaba sintiendo inquieta y muy irritada por encontrarme ahora "encerrada" en el barco, viendo los días pasar delante de mi sin contemplaciones. Mi momento del día favorito era cuando al anochecer me quedaba en la popa del navío y mi mirada se perdía en el ocaso, aquella lluvia de tonos rojos, naranjas, azules y amarillas, como si en cualquier momento el pacífico y tranquilo mar se prendiera en una gran llamarada.

Cuando ya creía que me volvería loca, finalmente, ocurrió. Pude atravesar las barreras que rodeaban a Edward durante un tiempo y descubrí parte de lo que guardaba en su interior.

Oh, Edward…

 _—Aquí hace frío._

 _Oí su voz hablándome a mi espalda e ignorando con todas mis fuerzas el estremecimiento que me recorrió entera, no me moví, con mis ojos firmemente clavados en la inmensidad del océano azul oscuro, que lentamente se iba aclarando. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, pero sabía que quedaba poco para que amaneciera._

 _Otro día más, otro día encerrada en aquel lugar… con "ese" Edward._

 _Suspiré._

 _—Entra dentro, Isabella— me ordenó con noto neutro._

 _Oh, ese tono mandón me irritaba sobre manera. Bien, vale, estábamos en un barco y debíamos obedecer al capitán en todo lo que dijera… pero una parte de mi se oponía a aquella idea. Si lo veía como el capitán del navío significaba que mi amigo de la infancia había desaparecido y, a pesar de todo, yo todavía tenía esperanzas. Creía que por ahí, en algún lugar se encontraba_ mi _Edward._

 _Ridículo, ¿verdad?_

 _—Isabella…— me advirtió al ver que no me movía._

 _Resoplé, algo no muy bonito para ver en una dama, pero que había visto como lo hacían por aquí y girándome, me recargué sobre la barandilla y me crucé de brazos. Mi ceño estaba fruncido e intenté obviar la hermosa figura de él, tan alto, fornido… y guapo._

 _Podría hacer frío, pero no era algo para morirse. Podía aguantarlo perfectamente, no tenía por qué ponerse así de mandón._

 _—Me encuentro perfectamente, así que no, gracias— le respondí con acritud._

 _Las arrugas también poblaron su entrecejo y dio un paso hacia mí._

 _—Cuando doy una orden me gusta ser obedecido._

 _Curvé mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa y me encogí de hombros._

 _—Lástima que no soy uno de tus hombres, ¿verdad? — dije con inocencia._

 _—Pero estas en mi barco y eso significa que te encuentras bajo mi cuidado, Isabella—gruñó, empezando a enfadarse._

 _—¿Te recuerdo que tú me metiste aquí por la fuerza? — inquirí airada. Puede que en aquellos momentos estuviera feliz que haber podido ver a Edward otra vez, pero ahora podía verlo desde otro punto de vista. Ese hombre ya no era mi Edward y aunque me dolía profundamente eso, no estaba muy seguro si podía haber alguna solución— Además, puedo catalogar esto como un secuestro. Me has secuestrado,_ Edward _._

 _Vi como un destello cruzaba sus ojos esmeralda y sus hombros se tensaban. Cuadró su mandíbula y sus fosas nasales se abrieron. Esas palabras no le gustaron, me daba cuenta, pero no iba a retroceder. Puede que desde siempre hubiera querido volver a verlo y estar siempre con él. Sí, bueno, en el tiempo que habíamos estado separados había soñado con que venía a buscarme y juntos escapábamos a donde sea que quisiera él, pero eso no lo sabía él. Y jamás se enteraría. Así que, técnicamente, me había sacado de la ciudad sin mi consentimiento y por la fuerza bruta, por lo que eso se podía llamar secuestro._

 _—¿Eso es lo que piensas tú? ¿De verdad ves esto como un secuestro? — habló con tono grave._

 _No me dejé intimidar por sus palabras, su expresión y voz y, alzando el mentón con orgullo, asentí, desafiante._

 _Edward caminó hacia a mí y cuando me di cuenta, lo tenía a pocos centímetros de mí. El rostro lo tenía inclinado hacia mí pues yo era más baja que él así que por mi parte tenía que levantar la mía. Tragué saliva, de pronto muy nerviosa por la cercanía, y maldije el cosquilleo que apareció en mi estómago. Desde aquí sus ojos verdes eran muy hermosos y brillantes._

 _—Maldita sea, Isabella. No tienes ni idea, ¿me oyes? — dijo roncamente en voz baja. Mis piernas temblaron— Todo esto ha sido para protegerte. Si te traje aquí y nos marchamos sin perder el tiempo fue para que esos malnacidos no pudieran encontrarte, ¿es que no lo entiendes?_

 _Oh._

 _Los sicarios que me perseguían y… mataron a mis padres. Noté como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta ante el recuerdo de ese día, ese fatídico día y sentí las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos._

 _¿Todo esto lo ha hecho para protegerme? ¿Entonces significaba que seguía importándole? ¿Todavía había posibilidades de recuperar a mi Edward donde quiera que estuviera?_

 _Pero aquello también significaba otra cosa. Y es que, por fin, Edward había abierto una pequeña ventana a ese impenetrable pasado y yo debía aferrarme a eso con uñas y dientes si quería descubrir algo._

 _—¿Por qué? — pregunté en tono suave, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, con la determinación golpeando mis palabras— ¿Por qué querían encontrarme? ¿Por qué mataron a mis padres? — deseé que no hubiera notado el leve temblor de mis palabra en la última frase._

 _Y como siempre que pasaba en esos momentos, cuando me adentraba en lo que no me estaba permitido, observé como el velo se colocaba en sus ojos, aislándolo de mi y su alrededor. No. Esta vez no dejaré que eso pase. Ya estaba cansada de este estúpido juego que tenía._

 _Era_ mi _vida. Tenía derecho a saberlo._

 _—No, por favor, respóndeme— le supliqué y mi mano actuó sola, aferrándose a su brazo. Edward sacudió la cabeza— Vamos, Edward. Cuéntamelo. Dime que ha pasado. Necesito saber por qué mataron a mis padres, necesito saber por qué iban detrás de mi… por qué has cambiado y no eres_ tú _… Creo que me lo merezco después de todo lo que he sufrido, ¿no?_

 _Y no solamente me refería a la sensación de soledad que me rodeaba. Mis padres, los mayores pilares de mi vida, habían desaparecido de un momento a otro, mi apacible vida se había esfumado en un parpadeo y el joven (u hombre) que siempre me había apoyado ya no fuera el mismo. Sino también le reprochaba por todos estos años de preocupación, de angustia, de dolor…_

 _Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni se movió. Sus pensamientos aún seguían velados por aquel muro y me impedía saber lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo, no sabía si era imaginación mía o no, pero me pareció ver una chispa de duda. Finalmente, tras una eternidad para mí, sacudió su cabeza._

 _Un agudo dolor se instaló en mi pecho y la desesperación me consumió. Sin darme cuenta, mi vista se nubló y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. No tenía ninguna oportunidad. No había nada que pudiera hacer._ Mi _Edward se había perdido…_

 _—Bella…— escuché su voz y por un segundo creí oír ese muchacho que reía junto a mí mientras nos perseguíamos en el jardín._

 _Oh, imposible… ¿Cuánto hacía que no me llamaba así? Desde siempre había odiado el nombre de Isabella, sin embargo, todo el mundo me llamaba así, pues decían que era muy hermoso. El único que me llevaba Bella (pues no lo veía muy_ vulgar _como ocurría con los demás), era Edward. Y no me había llamado nunca así desde que nos volvimos a reencontrar._

 _Quise ahogar un sollozo, pero me fue imposible. Y por más que me quitaba las lágrimas, estas volvían a salir. Menudo espectáculo estábamos dando para los que nos rodeaban._

 _—Me siento sola, Edward— confesé, imposible de poder seguir guardándolo. No oí respuesta de su parte y con el corazón latiendo como un loco, alcé la cabeza para mirarlo, cruzándome con su penetrante mirada— Ahora mismo no sé quién soy, a dónde voy… metafóricamente hablando, claro. Todo pasó tan deprisa que aún ahora me cuesta procesarlo en mi cabeza— seguí en un murmullo— Era de noche y estaba a punto de irme a acostar después de haber cenado con mis padres. Mi padre había hablado de cómo le había ido él día y mi madre nos contaba sobre su reunión con las chicas del club. Yo sonreía, los escuchaba y a veces comentaba algo… Yo era feliz— me quebré y cuando vi que iba a abrir la boca para hablar, lo callé— No, escúchame. Quiero decirlo, quiero que veas lo que pienso… quiero abrirme para que así tú puedas hacer lo mismo, sin miedo a nada._

 _Sus labios se transformó en una fina línea y sus ojos brillaron inexplicablemente._

 _—No sé por qué no quieres decírmelo o por qué te fugaste ese día de primavera cuatro años atrás, pero me gustaría que supieras que yo estoy aquí— lo miré mostrándole cada uno de mis sentimientos— Por supuesto que me enfadé ese día, muchísimo, pero en realidad lo que más me dolió fue el saber que no habías confiado en mí. Tú eras mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, mi compañero… Y huiste sin ni si quiera unas palabritas— me estremecí, a pesar de que podía notar al sol alzándose detrás de mí, y me rodeé con mis brazos. Vi como Edward hacía el amago de moverse, pero tras una vacilación, se quedó quieto en el sitio, en completo silencio— Me sentí traicionada y muy dolida. No quería ni salir de mi habitación, pues no solo había perdido a los señores Culles, unas muy buenas personas a los cuales quería, sino que su hijo se había ido con ellos. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, mi madre consiguió hacerme salir y ver el mundo de nuevo. Ellos fueron muy pacientes y cariñosos conmigo y no pude amarlos más._

 _Mi labio inferior tembló y de malas maneras, sequé mis húmedas mejillas por donde no dejaban de surcar las lágrimas. Maldita sea, seguramente en ese momento me veía patética._

 _—Cómo te dije antes, estaba por irme a acostarme, ya había subido las escaleras, cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta— retomé el hilo de mi antigua conversación. A mi memoria llegaban todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Claros y nítidos— Yo me extrañé pues raramente nos visitaba alguien a aquellas horas, pero creyendo que sería algo urgente del trabajo de mi padre, decidí no darle mucha importancia. Seguí con mi camino hacia mi habitación hasta que… oí el sonido de un disparo— susurré— Resonó por toda la casa y eso paralizó todo mis músculos._

 _Disparos, correr, escaleras, hombres encapuchados, gritos, otro disparo… cadáveres. En mi cabeza, como una secuencia, se repetía todo lo que había ocurrido. Aún recordaba el rostro vacío y carente de sentimiento de mis padres cuando llegué al vestíbulo y los vi tirados en el suelo, todavía con uno de los encapuchados apuntándolo con un arma._

 _Mi corazón se contrajo y mi pecho dolió como si miles de agujas se hubieran clavado en él. Noté mis piernas temblar y agradecí el estar apoyada en la baranda pues sino me habría caído sin contemplaciones._

 _—¿Qué pasó?_

 _Tuve que parpadear varias veces pues me había metido tanto en mi mente que había olvidado a mí alrededor. Busqué la mirada de Edward y rápidamente la hallé, al cual tenía un deje de ansiedad y tensión en ella._

 _Inspiré hondo._

 _—Ya habían disparado a mis padres cuando llegué. No tuve tiempo de nada más antes de recordar estar corriendo por las calles, intentando que no me pillaran— resumí lo más rápido posible._

 _Edward me observó por unos segundos más, como si se estuviera asegurando de algo, antes de suspirar y pasarse una mano por su cabello._

 _—Lo siento— murmuró sin mirarme._

 _Sorprendida, mi boca se abrió. ¿Lo sentía? ¿A qué venía eso?_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _Edward gruñó._

 _—Que lo siento mucho, ¿vale? Sé que debería de haber estado ahí pero…— se calló, no sé si furioso o avergonzado._

 _Sus palabras me habían cogido con la guardia baja y no pude más que mirarlo sin parpadear, asimilando lo que me quería decir. Pero poco pude hacer. En esos momentos, cortándonos, escuché un grito._

 _—¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Tierra a la vista, capitán!_

 _Mi corazón saltó y a la misma vez que Edward, me giré para observar el inmenso mar que, ahora que me fijaba, una pequeña línea a lo lejos lo delimitaba. Tontamente, una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios._

 _—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es eso? — pregunté, entusiasmada, girándome hacia Edward y olvidando momentáneamente la tensa situación de unos minutos atrás._

 _Lo pillé que había estado mirándome antes, pero al contrario de lo que creía, no se avergonzó ni molestó ni nada. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y sus labios se curvaron ínfimamente. Su primera "sonrisa" desde que nos volvimos a ver._

 _—La isla Tortuga._

Oh, Tortuga. Aquella mítica y legendaria isla. Hogar, refugio y punto de encuentro de bucaneros y piratas.

Jamás pensé ni se me pasó por la cabeza el que aquel lugar fuese nuestro destino. Pues eso no hacía otra cosa que ratificarme lo que llevaba sospechando desde hacía tiempo. Edward no era un mercader común con su barco… sino que era un pirata. Inevitablemente mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando descubrí aquello y mis ojos se escaparon hacia el timón, donde se encontraba Edward manejando él barco.

Después de ese momento que compartimos, no volvió a establecer ningún contacto conmigo en el tiempo que tardamos en llegar al puerto. Aún en cubierta, mis ojos no dejaron de inspeccionar a mi alrededor, observando muchos de los barcos que se encontraban allí y el puerto atestado de personas que deambulaban, siendo ya como era medio día.

Cuando atracamos en tierra, un agradable y a la vez extraño cosquilleo se instaló en mi estómago. Por un lado era bueno poder volver a ver tierra firme, sin embargo, sabía que este no era un lugar cualquiera, que aquí se encontraban los maleantes, forajidos y delincuentes. Me mente me gritaba que debía esconderme en el camarote y no salir de allí en el tiempo que permaneciéramos ahí, pero una pequeña vocecilla me susurraba que tenía que bajarme de ese barco y explorar.

¿Qué cosas me podría encontrar ahí? ¿Cuán emocionante podía ser ese lugar?

No obstante, sabía que me costaría mucho seguir esa idea, pues estaba segura que Edward jamás me dejaría salir del barco. Sopesé por unos segundos la idea de escaparme, pero rápidamente la deseché, Edward seguro que me pillaría y se enfadaría _muchísimo._

Estaba segura de que debería de quedarme allí cuando Edward volvió a sorprenderme. Y vaya que si lo hizo.

 _—Es aquí— anunció en el momento que paraba de andar frente a una casa sucia y algo vieja._

 _Escéptica, mis ojos recorrieron el lugar y no pude ver más que hombres caminando por las calles, hablando entre ellos, chillándose y riendo a carcajada limpia. Los establecimientos, sobre todo las tabernas, estaban atestada de gente que brindaban y bebían. Había también muy mujeres, la cuales iban ligeritas de ropa y no dejaban de insinuarse a los hombres que pasaban por su lado, prometiéndoles una tarde muy "divertida" Y sí, también lo hicieron con Edward._

 _Tuve que ahogar el gruñido que quiso de salir de mis labios cuando una mujer rubia se tiró, literalmente, a los brazos de Edward fingiendo un tropiezo. Levantando la mirada de su pecho, le sonrió con coquetería y a pesar de mi mala leche, tenía que admitir que la mujer era guapa._

 _"Lo siento mucho, guapo, ¿cómo puedo recompensártelo?" le dijo en un murmullo._

 _Y lo peor de todo es que Edward le sonrió. Sí, maldita sea. Edward le había sonreído antes de apartarla de sí con delicadeza y sacudir su cabeza negándose. Bueno, por lo menos se había negado (era un gran alivio) pero a ella, a una desconocida (o al menos eso esperaba) le había sonreído mientras yo vi su primera curvatura tan solo unas horas antes. Aunque bueno, si no me había tirado a por los pelos de esa… ramera era por el desinterés que Edward mostró en ella (pues, a pesar de todo, su sonrisa fue fría y cortés) y lo más importante porque… bueno, maldita sea, ¡no debía importarme lo que hiciera Edward!_

 _Eso debía tenerlo muy claro en mi mente. Ahora Edward hacía lo que le daba la gana y no atendía a nada ni nadie… ni si quiera a mí. Ante ese pensamiento un suspiro había salido de mis labios, ganándome una mirada curiosa de parte de Edward mientras seguíamos nuestro camino. La ignoré._

 _Ahora, Edward se adelantó unos pasos y llamó a la, en apariencia, frágil puerta. Pocos segundos después esta se abrió y de ella apareció una chica menudita. Desde detrás de Edward no me dio tiempo a parpadear antes de que la joven saltara a los brazos de (mi) Edward con la sonrisa más amplia y hermosa que había visto nunca. Una horrible sensación empezó a formarse en la boca mi estómago y tuve que tragar saliva, mientras sentía unas tremendas ganas de meterme ahí en medio y separarlos. Porque a la chica de antes, Edward la había despachado… pero con esta, sin embargo, se podía notar que la conocía y también se_ alegraba _de verla._

 _—¡Por fin estás aquí! — exclamó feliz y su voz sonó suave y tintineante como unas campanitas— ¡Oh, Edward, estaba muy preocupada por ti!_

 _Edward sonrió levente, justo como ocurrió conmigo y supe que esta vez también era verdadera. A esa chica_ le sonreía. _Patéticamente, tuve ganas de llorar._

 _—Tranquila, enana, ya está. Ya he vuelto y como ves, no me ha pasado nada— la tranquilizó._

 _La joven chilló de felicidad y juro que vi como empezaba a pegar saltitos. Se acabó. ¿De verdad me había traído aquí a conocer a… su chica? Decidí que tenía que irme de allí. No me gustaba eso y aunque la perspectiva de caminar sola por aquellas calles no era de mi agrado, lo prefería en aquellos momentos._

 _Intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no alertarlos, me iba a dar la vuelta, cuando se separaron y, entonces, la joven clavó sus ojos café en mi y su sonrisa se incrementó._

 _—¿Esta es Isabella? — inquirió y sus palabras me descolocaron._

 _¿Me conocía?_

 _Edward también se giró para mirarme, aún la curvatura perdurando en sus labios y asintió mientras sus ojos se conectaban con los míos. Me estremecí._

 _—En carne y hueso— le respondió asintiendo._

 _No tuve tiempo de responder antes de que la joven ahora se tirara hacia mí para rodearme con sus menuditos brazos. Increíble, aquella mujer parecía un terremoto. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendido y por encima del hombro vi como, en una muda respuesta, se encogía de hombros. Me quedé quieta mientras ella me abrazaba._

 _—Me han hablado mucho de ti. Tanto que parece como si ya te conociera._

 _—Enana, no inventes._

 _La joven rio como si la hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura y se apartó un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos. Su piel era muy pálida y sus rasgos parecían aniñados. Tenía el pelo azabache que le llegaba por debajo del mentón y una dulce sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios. Ahora no me sorprendía el que Edward se hubiera fijado en ella, era muy guapa, pero igualmente sentí un mala sensación en el estómago._

 _—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, Isabella— ladeó la cabeza, de pronto, confundida— ¿O es que prefieres que te llame Bella?_

 _Por extraño que pareciera, aquella chica me daba muy buenas confianzas. Así que por eso, le sonreí en respuesta y respondí:_

 _—Solo Bella._

 _Isabella ahora pertenecía a un pasado el cual odiaba. Bella me traía buenos recuerdos, era como un cálido rayo después de una tempestad._

 _—Pues Bella entonces— asintió complacida. Me cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de mí para que entrara en la casa— Por cierto, yo soy Alice. Estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido por fin y me alegra el saber que todo había salido bien. Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas._

 _A cada palabra que iba diciendo mientras nos adentramos me hacía sentir más confundida. ¿Todo ha salido? ¿Se alegra_ por fin _de conocerme?_

 _Me llevó a un largo pasillo, escasamente amueblado, con Edward en pos nuestra y terminamos llegando a una humilde y cálida salita. Había dos sillones de tres plazas y una mesa en el centro. A un lado tenían una chimenea en desuso pues estaba llena de polvo y madera. Las paredes de la habitación eran blancas con alguna que otra mancha en ellas._

 _Sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un papel como si fuera de suma importancia se encontraba un hombre con el pelo rubio alborotado. El hombre alzó la mirada nada más entramos y una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Se levantó, dejando el papel sobre la mesa._

 _—Edward, amigo, que bueno saber que has regresado— lo saludó acercándose a nosotros y dándose un apretón de manos._

 _—Tardé menos de lo que esperaba y al volver el viento estuvo a nuestro favor— le respondió Edward escuetamente, aunque, juraría que ya no lo veía tan tenso._

 _Alterné mi mirada entre los dos hombres y las cuestiones se amontonaron en mi mente. ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas? ¿Y ese hombre que relación tenía con… Alice? ¿Sería su hermano? No, no se parecían en nada. ¿Y si era… su marido? ¿Entonces significaba que Alice estaba con Edward mientras tenía un marido? No, no podía ser… El hombre parecía ser buena persona y Edward no haría eso jamás._

 _"Aunque este no era el mismo Edward que antes" me recordó mi mente. No, pero aun así. Edward no haría eso… ¿verdad?_

 _¿Y si en realidad Alice y Edward solamente eran amigos?_

 _¡Ay, ya no sabía ni que pensar!_

 _—Bien, porque es urgente. Acaba de llegarme un informe que deberías ver y…— el hombre calló lo que estaba diciendo cuando al girarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos._

 _Tragué saliva, de pronto, poniéndome muy nerviosa._

 _—¿Ella es Isabella? — le preguntó a Edward como si yo no estuviera._

 _—Bella— le contestó Alice por mi— Quieren que la llamen Bella._

 _Pero el hombre parecía no escucharla. Su ceño se había fruncido y se giró para mirar con seriedad hacia Edward._

 _—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que sus padres…?— dejó la frase inclusa, pero aun así, hasta yo podía imaginarme como acababa._

 _Espera, ¿cómo podía saber eso? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿Es que sabían que iban a matar a mis padres? Sentí como la sangre se helaba en mis venas y por la expresión que vi en el rostro de Alice por el rabillo del ojo, supe que ella también estaba enterada de todo El enfado y el miedo crecieron a partes iguales por mi cuerpo._

 _¿Por qué lo sabían ellos y Edward no me lo quería decir a mí?_

 _¡Esto tenía que acabar de una vez!_

 _—¿Qué estáis diciendo? — inquirí, dando un paso hacia el frente. Sentí la mirada de Edward puerta en mí, pero yo solamente miraba al misterioso hombre— ¿Cómo sabes que mis padres han muerto? ¿Tienes algo que ver?_

 _—Isabella…— habló Edward suavemente._

 _Sacudí mi cabeza._

 _—¡No, Edward! ¡Dímelo! — chillé, perdiendo los estribos. Noté las manos de Alice sobre mi, pidiéndome que me tranquilizara— ¡Quiero saber de una vez lo que pasó! ¡Y no me lo puedes negar!_

 _—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? — inquirió sin mostrar ni un ápice de sentimiento. Sus ojos fríos y duros como un témpano me miraban fijamente._

 _Cabeceé, ignorando el dolor de mi pecho._

 _—Muy bien, te lo diré— exhaló como si de pronto le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima— Nuestros padres… eran piratas._

Un golpe en la puerta me llevó a la realidad.

Parpadeando, me giré y me encontré con la silueta de Edward, _mi Edward,_ recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. Una de sus manos la tenía alzada, con sus nudillos en alto, señal de que había tocado.

—Parecías muy metida en tus pensamientos— comentó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y me levanté del taburete para acercarme a él.

—¿Ya está la comida preparada? — pregunté en el momento que sentí sus manos serpentear por mi cintura, acercándome a su pecho. El aire dejó de viajar a mis pulmones.

Con una de sus manos firmemente colocadas en mi cadera, levantó la otra y suavemente trazó la curvatura de mi labio inferior, casi, diría yo, con adoración. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Mike acaba de avisarme— me respondió en un susurro ronco.

Jadeé cuando su mano empezó a abarcar mi mejilla. Si no me estuviera sosteniendo…

—Pues entonces será mejor que vayamos, ¿no?

—Hmmm— pareció que lo meditaba profundamente, sin apartar su mirada de la mía— Yo estoy muy a gusto, por mí no me movería de aquí.

Iba a responderle que yo pensaba lo mismo, iba a tirar de su camisa de lino para encerrarlo en la habitación y que no saliéramos en toda la noche cuando el sonido de mis tripas rugiendo cortó el ambiente íntimo y romántico que se había formado. Ante la curiosa y sorprendida mirada de Edward me sonrojé y él soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, anda, fiera. Tienes que comer antes— se apartó de mi suavemente— No queremos que Alice me mate por no cuidarte.

—Estoy deseando ver a la pequeña Dalia— le dije con una sonrisa, aferrándome al brazo que educadamente me había ofrecido— Seguro que ahora estará grandísima. ¿Crees que se acordará con nosotros?

—Bella, cariño, cuando la vimos tan solo era un bebé.

Fruncí el ceño, disgustada.

—No me gusta que mi ahijada no se acuerde de mí.

Edward rio y tiernamente se inclinó para darme un beso en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, tenemos toda una vida por delante con ella. Y juntos.

—Juntos— repetí saboreando la palabra y amando la sensación que producía en mi. Sonreí y cogiéndolo por la nunca, hice que se agachara para que sus labios rozaran los míos— Sí. Tú y yo. Juntos. Me gusta eso.

Y nuestros labios se encontraron en una dulce y apasionada lucha.

* * *

 **Debo decir que todo esto empezó porque de repente me entraron ganas de hacer algo sobre Bella y Edward y además, no quería que fuera una historia en donde Bella fuera un personaje ñoño (porque, reconozcamoslo, en los tres primeros libros lo era, hasta que dijo** ** _aquí estoy yo_** **cuando deseaba que Nessie naciera), así que lo primero que me salió fue esa... pelea. En un principio iba a dejarlo ahí, pero me parecía demasiado... "en el aire" por lo que decidí seguirla. Y me salió esto. (Ahora más largo de lo que me esperaba ya que quería que me cupiera toda su historia en un one-shot)**

 **Honestamente no sé cuando tardaré en hacer la segunda parte pues con esto de que ha empezado mi último curso de bachiller y tal, estaré bastante liada. Lo intentaré lo más rápido posible ya que dejo demasiadas cosas en el aire, sin embargo, me gustaría dejar esto por aquí para que por lo menos lo podáis leer (a quién le interese, por supuesto). Eso sí (y no quiero influencia o hacer chantaje) como bien sabréis u os habrán dicho, los reviews siempre ayudan con la inspiración. ^^**

 **Y creo que ya sin más que decir... Espero que os haya gustado y os haya hecho disfrutar tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: ¿Quién no quería a un sexi pirata salvándote?**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo, la trama es toda sacada completamente de mi cabeza**

* * *

—¿Ya? — salió un murmullo de mis labios, con media conciencia mía en la inopia.

Sentí como me besaba en la parte superior sobre mi pelo y me acariciaba el lateral de mi rostro. Noté como se ponían mis vellos de punta y una tonta sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

—Sigue durmiendo, cariño. Solo cubriré mi turno de guardia— me arrulló con ternura.

Quise oponerme. Levantar mi brazo, aferrarme a él y que no se moviera en toda la noche de mi lado. Que me sostuviera en sus brazos y estuviera junto a mi. Pero sabía que Edward tenía que hacerlo, no por algo era el capitán. Suspirando por lo bajo, cerré los ojos y terminé asintiendo mientras me acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

—No te escapes— le advertí en broma.

Sentí su risa sobre mi mentón segundos antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

 _—_ _¿P-pi-piratas? — balbuceé perdida— ¿Nuestros… padres?_

 _No. Imposible. ¿Charlie Swan y Carlisle Cullen? ¿Piratas? No podía ser cierto._

 _A mi memoria llegaba la imagen de ellos charlando como buenos amigos mientras que Esme y Renée tomaban té en la sala. Nosotros éramos una familia de bien. No vivíamos en la abundancia, por supuesto, pero tampoco teníamos faltas. Sí teníamos más dinero de lo normal. Charlie y Carlisle eran unos prestigiosos abogados que habían estudiado juntos, por lo desde siempre habían estado la familia Cullen y Swan junta. Mi familia… la familia de Edward siempre había sido normal…_

 _¿Piratas?_

 _Sentí como la fuerza abandonaba mi cuerpo y si no fuera porque los brazos de Alice me rodeaban hubiera caído al suelo. Mi alrededor dio vueltas y el aire dejó de viajar a mis pulmones._

 _—_ _¡Bella! — oí su voz justo antes de notar como me alzaba en sus brazos. Su aroma me rodeó._

 _—_ _Tiéndela aquí, Edward— habló Alice con premura y la escuché moverse por la habitación._

 _Mientras que mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre aquella noticia, sentí como Edward me dejaba sobre algo blando y con sus manos apartaba un mechón de mi flequillo._

 _—_ _¿Bella? ¿Me oyes?_

 _Quise asentir, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era como si mis músculos se hubieran paralizado, convirtiéndose en piedra. Jadeé._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, Edward, ella está bien. Solo tuvo un mareo— intentó tranquilizarlo la voz de Alice pero al parecer no surgía ningún efecto pues sus orbes verdes seguían teñidos se inquietud y preocupación._

 _Mi corazón aumentó de velocidad ante aquella mirada y algo en mi estómago se retorció._

 _—_ _Bella, pequeña, por favor di algo— me pidió todavía acuclillado a mi lado. Cogió una de mis manos y una descarga, como si fuera un relámpago, fluyó por mis extremidades, llenándome otra vez de energía y despertándome._

 _—_ _Ed... — mi voz sonó rasposa— Ward.._

 _El alivio cruzó su mirada al igual que una estrella fugaz y su tenso rostro se relajó tenuemente. Mis ojos vagaron a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba tumbada en el sillón que había estado el rubio tiempo antes. Este se encontraba mirándome detrás de Edward, por encima de sus hombros, y creí ver la lástima brillando en sus ojos miel. Alice, por otro lado, estaba asomada por el respaldo del sillón._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? — inquirió haciendo una mueca de preocupación._

 _Esta vez pude cabecear confirmando y tras inspirar profundamente, quise levantarme. Edward se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me ayudó, sosteniendo mi cuerpo. Un relámpago cruzó mi pecho ante la mirada y las acciones de Edward en esos momentos. Había desaparecido el prepotente e indiferente pirata y estaba mi cariñoso y amable amigo…_

 _Pirata…_

 _—_ _¿Quieres un poco de agua? — me preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado y cogiéndome las manos como señal de apoyo. Al hacer ese gesto, Edward tuvo que quitar la suya y sin darme cuenta, mi boca se curvó en una mueca por la ausencia de su tacto— ¿Un poco de aire? Por aquí no es bueno pasear pero si vamos a la planta de arriba si corre un poco de más aire. ¿Prefieres mejor algo de comer? ¿Fruta?_

 _Realmente ya me estaba encontrando mejor, había sido un bajón momentáneo, pero su parloteo me mareaba un poco. Al parecer Edward leyó mis pensamientos porque, levantándose, lanzó una mirada a la chica._

 _—_ _Alice, déjala. La estás agobiando— le dijo firmemente._

 _—_ _Solamente la estoy ayudando, burro— le respondió en cambio ella, fulminándolo. Sus manos apretaron las mías cariñosamente y honestamente eso supo a gloria, después de todo este tiempo sin verdadera compañía, pues Edward no contaba. Siempre tan… gruñón, impertérrito y distante— Bella es mi amiga y quiero que esté bien. Un amigo es para estar en las buenas y las malas… no sé si sabes eso— masculló esto último con retintín y en voz muy baja, aunque los tres de la habitación la oímos._

 _La mandíbula de Edward se cuadró del enfado y juró algo por lo bajo en el momento en el que se pasaba una mano por su desordenado pelo cobrizo._

 _—_ _Chicos, por favor— se oyó la voz de rubio._

 _Edward resopló y Alice alzó el mentón, orgullosa, mientras sus dulces ojos cafés se clavaban en mi._

 _—_ _Estoy bien, Alice, de verdad, muchas gracias— le sonreí ínfimamente para ver que no mentía._

 _—_ _Edward eres un bruto— exclamó ella, como si no se creyera del todo mis palabras, y se volvió a mirar al cobrizo el cual se encontraba en esos momentos paseando por la habitación, pensativo y un poco cabreado— ¿Es que no tienes un poco de tacto o decencia? ¿Por qué se lo has tenido que decir de esa manera, eh? ¡Es normal que a la pobre le haya dado algo!_

 _—_ _Alice, no empieces…— espetó Edward en voz filosa parando de andar._

 _—_ _Tuvimos una larga conversación acerca de esto, Edward. Tú no puedes ir por la vida así, sin que te importen las cosas— ignoró su comentario y tono de voz, siguiendo su regaño. Se levantó de mi lado y se enfrentó a él, cruzando sus brazos. Yo solamente podía observarlos perdida y conmocionada— Ella no sabe nada de esto, ¿recuerdas? Y todo porque así quisiste, así que no te pongas ahora como si fueras un mártir. Te he dicho muchas veces que ella tenía derecho a saberlo y…_

 _—_ _¡¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh?! — cortó su parrafada dando un paso hacia ella. Sus ojos se habrían oscurecidos y su sien se podía ver la vena hinchada por la ira. Inconscientemente me levanté, pues esa mirada no presagiaba nada bueno, y cuando me quise dar cuenta el rubio se había colocado junto a Alice— ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Quieres meterla en todo este lío y que salga perjudicada?! ¡Ya ves como a acabado todo!_

 _—_ _¡Y si no hubieras sido tan terco y obstinado las cosas hubieran podido ser de otra manera!_

 _—_ _¡Maldita sea, Alice, yo_ creía _que las cosas no serían así!_

 _—_ _Edward, Alice, tranquilizaos. Así no hacéis nada más que pelearos. Lo pasado, pasado está._

 _Allí estaba yo, asistiendo como espectadora a una conversación que estaba segura de que tenía que ver conmigo. Sin embargo, no entendía nada de ello. Mi cabeza no hacia otra cosa que dar vueltas, sin encontrar sentido alguno a todo eso._

 _Y eso me enfurecía muchísimo._

 _Estaba realmente cansada de no saber que ocurría en mi vida. De no saberlo, mientras que personas desconocidas sabían mejor de ella que yo. ¿Es que acaso parecía invisible? ¿Estúpida? ¿Tonta? Porque así era como me sentía en ese momento._

 _—_ _Edward— pronuncié después de unos segundos de silencio. Él levantó la mirada y sus orbes esmeralda se clavaron los míos— Quiero saber la verdad. Toda._

 _Soné decida, firme, segura. Y me aplaudí por ello, pues a pesar de todo, sentía como mis piernas iban a empezar a temblar en cualquier momento por aquella situación._

 _Durante unos segundos se quedó callado hasta que, finalmente, haciendo una mueca, terminó cabeceando. El aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo escapó de mis pulmones de puro alivio._

 _Con un gesto de mano me invitó a sentarme (o me ordenó, no estoy muy segura) y cuando lo hice, Edward inspiró profundamente como si se estuviera preparando para una prueba muy difícil. Sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago de la impaciencia._

 _—_ _El día que mis padres murieron, hace 5 años, tal y como pasó con los tuyos ocurrió cuando unos encapuchados entraron en la casa y mataron a cualquiera que se cruzaran por su camino, como bien sabes— empezó a explicarme con voz monocorde— Oficialmente se proclamó que fueron unos ladrones que habían entrado para robar y para poder huir tuvieron que aniquilar a todos los que estuvieron en la casa. Un desafortunado accidente, dijeron. Esta noche yo no me encontraba en casa, sino que estaba en la casa de un socio de mi padre. Debía de llevarle un recado urgente y al final se me hizo la noche por lo que no pude volver a casa…_

 _Su voz se desvaneció y sus ojos, ahora totalmente opacos, parecían que no estaban conmigo. Sino que él con su mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de mí. Un familiar dolor se empezó a formar en mi pecho, rememorando aquel Edward taciturno y perdido… y solo._

 _—_ _Cuando volví al día siguiente y mi tío me contó la noticia, en ese momento, sentí como si el mundo se me tambaleara y no pudiera permanecer de pie. En un instante, mis padres habían desaparecido._

 _—_ _Edward…_

 _—_ _No quería creerme aquello—siguió hablando, como si no me hubiera escuchado—  
Era como si mi corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Los días pasaron y yo sentía que poco a poco iba adentrándome en un abismo oscuro, en donde no podía ver el final. _

_Quise levantarme. Ir hacia él y abrazarlo. Sus palabras estaban llegando a mi corazón y las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos ante todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Oh, Edward… Ahora mismo parecía un muñeco sin vida. Se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación con la mirada baja, colocada en cualquier lugar, y su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo. Sus ojos, fríos y distantes, aunque podía distinguir todo el odio y el dolor, no me miraban y quería que lo hiciera. Yo quería empaparme de su mirada esmeralda._

 _—_ _Sin embargo, un día me encontraba en el estudio de mi tío, rebuscando entre las antiguas cosas de mis padres, cuando de pronto lo vi. Entre todos sus ilustrísimos libros había un cuaderno. Era muy simple y parecía bastante usado. Sus hojas estaban llenas de manchones, la tinta en algunos sitios estaba corrida y alguna que otra página parecía que estaba arrancada de cuajo. Desde un principio me llamó la atención, jamás había visto eso a pesar de todas las veces que había visitado el despacho de mi padre… Allí lo supe todo._

 _Edward calló segundos antes de que una mano se pusiera delante de mí. Salté, sorprendida por el movimiento, y mis ojos parpadearon para que así pudiera enfocar bien lo que era. Era un libro. Con una tapa oscura, llena de rallones. No, no era un libro… sino un cuaderno._

 _¿Ese era el cuaderno?_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sintiendo como el corazón se me subía a la garganta, rápidamente miré hacia Edward el cual me observaba fijamente, creyendo que, esta vez, la que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento sería yo. Desvié mi vista hacia el cuaderno de nuevo y me fijé en que me lo había tendido Alice, la cual también me miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior preocupada._

 _—_ _Toma— me dijo suavemente— Creí que deberías verlo._

 _—_ _¿Entonces este…?— murmuré volviendo a mirar el objeto en cuestión._

 _—_ _Sí— asintió Alice lentamente— Edward me lo dio para que lo cuidara y protegiera y sé que ahora deberías tenerlo tú. Te pertenece._

 _Con un extrañó tirón en el pecho, alcé una de mis manos y con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una valiosa reliquia, lo cogí entre mis manos. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse y deslizarse entre mis dedos._

 _Tal y como me había dicho Edward este estaba sucio y sus puntas dobladas. ¿Qué secretos escondería? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que, de pronto, Edward decidiera alejarse de todo y todos y convertirse en un pirata?_

 _Lentamente lo abrí y el crujido de sus páginas al sostenerlo en una página cualquiera, cortó el tenso mutismo que se había instalado en la habitación. Una caligrafía pulcra y legible me dio la bienvenida. Casi sin darme cuenta, mis ojos empezaron a viajar entre sus palabras._

 ** _"_** **…** **sabíamos que nada iba ser fácil. Las posibilidades de fallar eran mayores a las de conseguir nuestro objetivo, pero aun así no pensábamos rendirnos. Después de tanto tiempo disfrutando de la vida como lo hemos hecho, Charlie y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión: ha llegado la hora de que cambiemos.**

 **Atrás van a quedar nuestras maravillosas aventuras luchando, combatiendo, surcando los mares, buscando nuestro botín… Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que la aventura que nos espera ahora también tendrá miles de sorpresas. Nunca olvidaremos nuestros corazones piratas. Forman parte de nosotros y nunca cambiaremos. Pero** **creemos** **… estamos seguros de que ellas lo valen.**

 **Esta es la noche. Hoy atracaremos y las rescataremos.**

 **Y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo"**

 _—_ _Bella…_

 _Cuando me quise dar cuenta, a través de mis ojos las lágrimas habían hecho acto de presencia. Mi pecho se sacudía en sollozos. Temblorosa, cerré el cuaderno y cuando alcé la mirada, me encontré con el rostro de Edward contraído en una mueca a poca distancia de mí._

 _—_ _Edward…— murmuré perdida._

 _¿Qué era todo ese mundo que yo desconocía? ¿Cómo me lo podían haber ocultado? ¿Quiénes eran mis padres en realidad?_

 _Su mirado, de un verde oscuro, se ancló en la mía. De pronto, se inclinó hacia mí y fue cuando sus brazos me cogieron de improvisto, acercándome hacia él. Jadeé, conmocionada y en ese momento me vi en su pecho, rodeada por sus firmes y cálidos brazos._

 _Se estaba tan bien…_

 _—_ _Shhh, ya ha pasado todo. Tranquila— me susurró sobre mi pelo, mientras yo me descargaba, siendo imposible parar._

 _—_ _¿Por… por qu-qué? Y-yo no…_

 _Edward se sentó a mi lado, sin apartarme de un segundo de sus brazos, y cuando más o menos estuvimos a la misma altura, pude apoyarme en su pecho. Una de sus manos jugueteaba con mi pelo mientras que la otra descansaba en la parte baja de mi espalda, casi abarcándola en su totalidad de anchura. Su mentón se encontraba sobre mi cabeza y su aliento acariciaba mi pelo, consiguiendo que me estremeciera._

 _—_ _Durante esa noche me dediqué por completo a leerlo de cabo a rabo, una y otra vez, intentando comprender cada una de las acciones que habían hecho mis padres… y los tuyos— retomó la conversación, esta vez, en tono bajo e íntimo, pues no necesitaba alzar más la voz para que yo lo escuchara. Escuché en parte tranquila, en parte inquieta— Esa misma noche, antes de que el sol saliera, escapé de allí, sabiendo que no podía permanecer más tiempo en aquella jaula que yo mismo me había creado. Tenía que vengar a mis padres y descubrí como hacerlo._

 _—_ _Pero… ¿por qué…?_

 _—_ _Bella, nuestros padres se conocen desde que eran unos críos, al igual que tú y yo. Eran huérfanos y la dura vida de la calle les hizo unirse para poder sobrevivir al día a día. Cuando tenían 15 años, cansados de pasar hambres y penurias, decidieron embarcarse en un barco pirata, ser parte de la tripulación. Estuvieron varios años curtiéndose en esa vida hasta que finalmente pudieron conseguir su propio barco y su propia tripulación._

 _Papá… Aquel hombre que me sonreía todas las mañanas, que me daba un beso en la frente antes de acostarme, que se sentaba conmigo de pequeña a tomar el té y unas galletitas siempre que podía… Ese hombre… era un pirata._

 _—_ _Tras varios años en esa vida, de pronto, nuestros padres se enteraron de un grandioso botín que iba en el barco de uno de los más grandes piratas del momento. Lobo Negro, le llamaban. Ellos también tenían su prestigio y sabían que podrían con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, así que poco tuvieron que pensar antes de que se enfrentaran a lo que sería una de sus últimas batallas— el tono suave e hipnótico de Edward paró, de pronto, por unos segundos, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras o pensando muy bien lo que se iba a decir. Sin embargo, por un lado deseaba saber lo que había ocurrido lo más pronto posible, pero también quería que este momento durara para siempre— Allí fue donde las conocieron._

 _Mi corazón saltó, emocionado. Nunca les había preguntado propiamente a mis padres como se conocieron, como surgió su amor, pero ellos siempre me habían dicho que fue cosa del destino. Aquel destino caprichoso que inspiró los deseos de sus corazones. Yo no lo había entendido en su momento lo que querían decir… pero ahora…_

 _—_ _Nuestras madres eran mujeres que habían sido llevadas en contra de su voluntad hacia las nuevas tierras— habló en un murmullo pero aun así sus palabras, una a una, se clavaron en mi pecho._

 _—_ _¿Qué? — jadeé, separándome para que nuestros ojos se encontraran._

 _En sus pupilas esmeraldas podía captar miles de emociones que bullían en su interior. Su mirada relucía, fiera, salvaje… atormentada._

 _Con tranquilidad, levantó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre mi mejilla izquierda. Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Su mano era cálida, pero callosa, resultado de estos últimos años. No tenía nada que ver con sus dulces y tiernas manos de antaño. Estos dedos eran de un hombre, no de un joven._

 _Un hombre convertido a la fuerza._

 _—_ _No he podido mucho saber más de ellas, en el pasado, pues como bien sabes no les gustaba hablar de ello— me explicó pausadamente— Pero sí he podido leer en los escritos como, cuando atracaron el barco del Lobo Negro, se encontraron con un calabozo lleno de mujeres._

 _—_ _¿Mamá y Esme…?_

 _—_ _Sí— asintió— Y créeme, según describe mi padre, fueron las únicas mujeres que alzaron el mentón orgullosas y no se doblegaron ante nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros. Eso fue lo que más les llamó la atención de esas dos muchachas._

 _A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, mis labios se curvaron, emocionada. Cómo no. Renée y Esme, de las mujeres más luchadoras que he conocido yo. Siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero con un buen cazo en la mano cuando hacía falta poner orden. Me sentí muy orgullosa de ellas._

 _—_ _Aquello fue un encuentro del momento— me siguió explicando Edward mientras subía su mano hasta colócame un mechón tras mi oreja—Pronto estuvieron rodeados y no tuvieron tiempo de más. Debían huir si no querían morir en aquel lugar, y así lo hicieron. Sin embargo— añadió cuando vio como abría la boca para decir algo (¿eso significa que la dejaron allí, a su suerte?) — mira aquí._

 _Apartó su mano de mi rostro, dejándome un cosquilleo en su lugar, y cuando me quise dar cuenta se estaba inclinando hacia delante. Sentí mi respiración atragantarse por su cercanía (podía oler su arome y sentir su respiración) y noté como una de sus manos rodeaba mi cintura, palpando algo a mi espalda. Irremediablemente mis ojos se escaparon a los suyos, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me lo encontré ya observándome. Pareció como si mi corazón quisiera salírseme del pecho._

 _Estaba tan cerca, y me miraba tan fijamente, que podía llegar a ver las motitas oscuras en sus hermosos ojos verdes._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente, pero algún momento perdido, me di cuenta como Edward bajaba sus pupilas para que estas se enfocaran en mi mentón. Sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas y un irrefrenable deseo de acortar nuestras distancias mi inundó._

 _No obstante, apenas tuve tiempo de moverme, que Edward se había separado como alma que lleva el diablo, después de haber parpadeado, al igual que si se hubiera despertado de un sueño._

 _Intentado yo despertar del sueño en el que me había introducido, lo vi ojear con toscos movimientos el cuaderno que anteriormente había tenido entre mis manos. Encontró lo que busca y aún sin mirarme, me lo pasó. Descendí mi mirada para descubrir lo que quería enseñarme, aunque mi mente en estos momentos se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de allí._

 _La bonita caligrafía de Carlisle Cullen me saludó de nuevo._

 **"** **Hace tiempo que he acabado mi turno de guardia. Estaba por encerrarme en mi camarote para poder descansar un poco después de un día tan agotador cuando me encontré a Charlie recostado pobre la baranda de la popa observando el brillo de la luna en el océano. Su rostro estaba serio y desde lejos podía llegar a oír el sonido de su mente funcionando.**

 **Parecía preocupado.**

 **Curioso, me acerque a él y aunque al principio no pareció notar mi presencia, cuando le coloqué una mano en su hombro como saludo, sus (también cansados) ojos se clavaron en mi.**

 **'** **Hey', le dije '¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo a estas horas?'**

 **Su ceño se frunció.**

 **'** **Tan solo pienso en esta mañana' me respondió tosco. 'En aquellas mujeres'**

 **Quise parecer sorprendido, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Honestamente yo tampoco había podido olvidar a las presas del barco. Sobre todo a esa castaña y de ojos color miel que me había mirado con valentía y decisión, como si no dejara que nadie la superara. Eso me gustaba de las personas. Eso me había atraído de ella. A pesar de las desgracias, como bien sabía, uno debía levantarse con la cabeza en alto y superar cada obstáculo. Esas cosas se aprenden en la calle.**

 **'** **Nunca llego a imaginar cómo alguien puede traficar con personas' expresé en voz alta y vi a Charlie asentir de acuerdo a mis palabras.**

 **Sí, puede que nos hubiéramos metido en una vida delictiva. Ser pirata no era algo legal precisamente. Robar, estafar, incluso matar… Pero había algo con lo que jamás jugaríamos y era con la vida de otras personas tan solo por diversión. Y mucho menos si esas personas eran inocentes, como lo eran esas mujeres.**

 **Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno en nuestros pensamientos. En mi mente volvió a aparecer esa hermosa muchacha.** ** _Estúpidos_** **y** ** _babosos_** **nos había dicho nada más aparecimos por la puerta. Divertido por su adorable rostro fiero, quise acercarme a ella, pero otra mujer se colocó delante de ella, protegiéndola:** ** _¡Idos al infierno!_**

 **En ese momento lo supe.**

 **Realmente no estaba muy seguro de si hacíamos bien o tan solo estábamos siguiendo un absurdo deseo… pero si no se cometían locuras… ¿para qué diablos servía la vida?**

 **'** **Compañero' sonreí expectante 'Despertemos a todos. Hay un sitio al que debemos ir'**

 **Volvería a ver a esa furiosa mujer… y a sus hermosos ojos color miel.**

 _—_ _Regresaron sobre sus pasos y sin que se dieran cuenta, siguiendo al barco donde se habían encontrado a las mujeres— habló Edward cuando vio como pasaba la página y me encontraba ya con la fecha de una semana después._

 _Sonreí y mi pecho se hinchó ante la hermosa historia de amor que estaba presenciado. Sí, como habían dicho, parecía cosa del destino que había puesto cada cosa en su sitio en mejor momento._

 _Me emocionaba muchísimo por mis padres y los señores Cullen._

 _—_ _Imagino que las rescatarían, ¿no? — musité._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward acomodándose en el sofá mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello cobrizo._

 _—_ _Fue una ardua batalla. Tuvieron que pasar tres intentos antes de que finalmente pudieran sacar a todas las muchachas del calabozo. Nuestras madres fueron de las últimas porque así lo decidieron ellas aunque eso no hizo otra cosa que ocasionar más dolor de cabeza y presión en la mente de Carlisle y Charlie._

 _De mi pecho escapó una risilla porque realmente me lo imaginé. Edward me miró curioso y creí distinguir como sus comisuras parecían querer alzarse, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Carraspeó, serenándose._

 _—_ _Entonces cuando lo hicieron, nuestros padres decidieron acabar con la vida de pirata, ¿no? — pregunté mientras rememoraba las palabras de Carlisle en el primer fragmento que leí._

 _—_ _Sí, podría decirse que sí. Esme y Renée aceptaron quedarse a su lado después de las insistencias y de que ellos le prometieran un buen futuro, aunque, al parecer, a ellas no les importaba tanto eso. Solamente querían un bonito hogar, cálido…— murmuro ausentemente esto último— Volvieron a la cuidad y con el dinero que habían podido conseguir en sus años de piratería, estudiaron…_

 _—_ _Y llegaron a convertirse en uno de los más respetable abogados— terminé por él, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago._

 _Edward cabeceó aunque parecía como si no me hubiera escuchado, solamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Bajé la mirada, observando el cuaderno que sostenía entre mis piernas. Ante mí tenía un gran mundo el cual había desconocido. Ahora se habría ante mi como si fuera de otra dimensión. Todavía mientras pensaba todo lo que había leído y que me había contado Edward me costaba asimilarlo. Pero ahora… sí… podría llegar a encajar en realidad. Sin embargo…_

 _—_ _¿Sus muertes…?— no acabé la pregunta, pero no hizo falta._

 _Escuché a Edward suspirar sonoramente antes de inclinarse hacia delante. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y pasó una de sus manos por su quijada, haciendo una mueca._

 _—_ _Lobo Negro— respondió escuetamente._

 _Mi corazón saltó. ¿El pirata que tuvo encerradas a nuestras madres…?_

 _—_ _Carlisle y Charlie estaban seguro que había muerto en la batalla, pero no fue así— su voz sonó ronca y contenida, mientras que sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente— Quedó muy malherido y su "imperio" devastado así que decidió esconderse. Pero cuando se recuperó… quiso vengarse._

 _Me estremecí. ¿Eso quería decir que un loco que estaba suelo había matados a nuestros padres por el simple hecho de vengarse? Mis ojos se aguaron, pero esta vez fui fuerte y pude retenerlo._

 _Ahora podía llegar a entenderlo._

 _Sí, ahora las cosa tenían sentido._

 _Esos hombres mataron a nuestros padres… y es por eso que Edward se había convertido en pirata. Estaba segura. Iba tras ese Lobo Negro para acabar con él…_

 _—_ _Deberías descansar— anunció Edward de pronto, levantándose— Ven, le diré a Alice que te prepare una habitación, te quedarás aquí una buena temporada._

 _Tal y como él decía, me sentía mentalmente agotada después de esta dura charla, pero a pesar de ello no se me pasó por alto del matiz de la última frase. ¿Yo?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo que me quedaré? — inquirí levantándome también y mirándolo con el ceno fruncido— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?_

 _Edward me miró y por segundo distinguí al hombre con el que me encontré tiempo atrás en el muelle, salvándome la vida. Frío, distante… peligroso._

 _—_ _Por supuesto, seguiré yendo tras ese desgraciado._

Llamaron suavemente momentos antes de que la puerta del camarote se abriera. No me giré, pues sabía perfectamente quien era. No pude evitar sonreír cuando los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente.

Terminando de recogerme el pelo con maestría, me di la vuelta y me topé con la intensa mirada de Edward.

—¿Qué? — cuestioné alzando una ceja— ¿Qué piensas? — pasé innecesariamente las manos por la falda de mi vestido, como si le estuviera quitando una arruga.

Edward me dio un buen repaso (que, honestamente, consiguió que me sonrojara) y una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Parecía satisfecho con lo que veía. Y orgulloso. Y feliz.

Quise reír.

—Estás hermosa como siempre, querida— me alagó y teatralmente hizo una reverencia. Bufé suavemente divertida y estiré una mano.

De nuevo, Edward malinterpretó mi movimiento queriendo y tontamente, la cogió con delicadeza para dejar un dulce beso en los nudillos, sobre mis pulcros guantes blancos. Rodé los ojos y aferrándome a su mano, tiré de él hacia mí. Mi hombre se dejó hacer y pegándose a mí, sentí su ronca risa sobre mis labios.

—Realmente estás preciosa, Bella— murmuró contra mis labios.

—Lo sé— dije en respuesta.

Mi respiración era errática. Estaba tan cerca… Él terminó de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y mis labios bebieron de los suyos por un momento. No fue suficiente, sin embargo, teníamos que separarnos. Con sus manos en mi cintura y la mía en su pecho, no pude evitar pensar lo guapo y elegante que se veía con ese traje negro que llevaba. Tan diferente y a la vez parecido a mi pirata…

—¿Estás preparada para volver a la cuidad?

—Claro— asentí, sonriéndole— Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado.

—Siempre.

 _Oh, no. Eso sí que no._

 _Fulminé con la mirada al tonel que tenía delante de mí lleno de frutas como si cada una de las piezas fueran diminutos Edward los cuales pudiera aplastar con facilidad._

 _Me dolía las extremidades y mi espalda después de estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura, escondida entre las decenas de cajas que había en la alacena del barco, pero sabía que no era seguro moverme hasta que el barco no hubiera zarpado, cosa que había hecho hacía poco, y aun así todavía debía poner bastante distancia por medio si no quería que se diera media vuelta y todo mi plan se fuera al traste._

 _Me sentía mal por no haberme despedido de Alice. Esa chica había llegado a caerme bien, pero lo último que debía hacer era levantar sospechas después de la que lie._

 _Después de que Edward me anunciara su (egoísta) decisión de partir solo mientras que me dejaba a mi junto a Alice y Jasper (como me lo habían presentado posteriormente), me negué firmemente. Uno, porque yo también tenía el mismo derecho que él a vengar la muerte de nuestros padres y dos, porque no pensaba volverme a alejar de él tras habernos reencontrado. Él había asegurado que, cuando todo acabara, volvería a por mí, pero la última vez tardó cuatro años en hacerlo y no pensaba sentarme como una tonta a esperar. Teniendo en cuenta, claro, que nuestro "recuentro" había sido ocasionado por una fuerza mayor como era el protegerme de mi asesinado. No llega a ser así y los años seguían pasando sin alguna noticia de él._

 _Reconozco que sentía miedo. Estaba asustada por la aventura a la que había decido embarcarme, pero el dolor por los acontecimiento y mi firme determinación no me dejaba flaquear. Debía seguir adelante. Estaría junto a Edward de ahora en adelante y a pesar de que él no me quisiera aquí, me aferraría con uñas y dientes a este barco, tanto metafórica como literalmente hablando si era preciso. Yo también sentía mi sangre hervir con tan solo imaginarme la figura del Lobo Negro, primero queriendo mandar a Esme y a mi madre al nuevo mundo como esclavas, y después matándolos._

 _Por mucho que me asustara la idea, y un profundo odio y rencor había nacido en mi pecho hacia aquel hombre. Quería matarlo con mis propias manos._

 _Ese hombre nos había dejado huérfanos a Edward y a mí._

 _Ese hombre había roto cualquier rastro de inocencia en el joven Edward hasta convertirlo en el pirata que era ahora._

 _Ese hombre me había robado a mi Edward._

 _Y no saldría con la suya._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo más estuve en esa posición, pero cuando apenas entró luz por las escaleras que daba a la cubierta supe que había anochecido y ya estaríamos a bastante distancia. Y qué demonios. Si aun así Edward quería dar la vuelta, no lo dejaría. Era_ mi _vida y él no podía decirme que hacer._

 _Lentamente me incorporé y un siseo bajo salió de mis labios cuando me moví. Sentía punzadas en mi espalda y una de mis piernas se había quedado dormida. Apoyándome en uno de los toneles de mi alrededor me levanté y arqueé mi espalda. Dolía. Quise dar un paso, pero supe que algo malo iba a pasar. Primero porque apenas veía y seguro que me chocaría con algo y segundo porque tenía que cojear. Realmente no sentía mi pierna._

 _—_ _Dichoso Edward— farfullé._

 _—_ _¿Quién anda ahí?_

 _Ante la voz grave que se escuchó a escasos pasos de mí, mi cuerpo se sentó y mi corazón dejó de trabajar por unos segundos. Me habían descubierto. De pronto, la idea de esconderme durante todo el camino no me parecía tan mala._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, James? — inquirió otra voz, solo que esta se encontraba más alejada, juraría que encima de la escalera._

 _Oí el sonido de pasos._

 _—_ _Me ha parecido escuchar algo aquí abajo._

 _—_ _Demonio, seguro que será una rata o algo así, estúpido._

 _Ahogué un chillido. ¡¿Ratas?!_

 _Sin embargo, los pasos seguían acercándose peligrosamente. Inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás temiendo que me encontraran y para mi desgracia terminé chocando con otro barril con frutas que había a mi espalda, causando que algunas piezas cayeran al suelo._

 _Apenas tuve tiempo de lamentarme. De pronto sentí como me agarraban con fuerza del brazo y tiraban de mí con precisión. En medio de la oscuridad distinguí las fracciones de un hombre, que me sonreía burlón._

 _—_ _Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…_

 _El corazón se desbocó en mi pecho. A este hombre no lo conocía de la tripulación de Edward._

 _—_ _¡James, ¿qué ocurre?!_

 _El tal James me miró fijamente._

 _—_ _¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Ya verás que sorpresa llevo! — rio socarrón. Me tiró hacia la escalera— Tira, preciosa, te encontrabas en el sitio equivocado._

 _Me aferré a la escalera, todavía con la pierna cojeando levemente. Edward… ¿Dónde estaba Edward?_

 _—_ _E-espera yo…— no pude terminarla frase. Cogiéndome por la cintura toscamente me encontré agarrándome a la madera para no caerme._

 _—_ _¡Sube, chiquilla!_

 _Y apretando los labios, hice lo que ordenó. De todas formas pocas posibilidades tenía de hacer algo aquí abajo. En la cubierta sería más fácil encontrar a Edward, o que él me encontrara a mí._

 _Cuando llegué arriba sentí la brisa marina rodearme. Me estremecí. James subió tras de mí y al incorporarse volvió a cogerme del brazo. Me retorcí, gimiendo. Me hacía daño._

 _—_ _¡Suéltame!_

 _—_ _Mira lo que he encontrado ahí abajo, Eric— se carcajeó— Un buen botín._

 _En medio de mis sacudidas por soltarme pude distinguí el rostro de otro pirata y vi su mirada de asombro y su piel pálida._

 _—_ _¡He dicho que me sueltes, bruto! — seguí chillando. Conseguí darle un codazo, pero lo único para lo que me sirvió fue para me apretara aún más contra él— ¡Déjame!_

 _—_ _Maldita niña…_

 _—_ _James…— murmuró el otro pirata._

 _—_ _¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_

 _Mi cuerpo se paralizó. Esa voz grave y peligrosa era…_

 _—_ _¡Capitán! — exclamó el compañero del idiota._

 _Sentí como James aflojaba el agarre, sin embargo, no terminó de dejarme del todo. Quise moverme, pero tampoco quería encontrarme con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. ¿Qué debía que hacer?_

 _—_ _No me haga repetir— dijo y su tono se oscureció— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

 _Bien, me había visto ya, no podía dar marcha atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está, Isabella._

 _—_ _¡Suélteme! — y aprovechando la discusión, con todas mis fuerzas llegué a darle una patada en la espinilla. El hombre gritó y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, por fin me soltó._

 _—_ _¡Maldita seas, estúpida! ¡Te vas a enter…!_

 _—_ _¡James!_

 _Y, de pronto, todo pasó a gran velocidad. Cuando pude separarme del hombre, mi cuerpo dio varios pasos atrás y a poco estuve para caerme. Mi espalda chocó contra uno de los mástiles del barco y si ya de por sí mi espalda dolía, con ello conseguir ver las estrellas. Gemí en el interior, con el dolor expandiéndose en mi espalda. Al oír la voz de James maldiciendo para mí, tan solo tuve tiempo se levantar el mentón cuando una silueta se acercó con premura a nosotros._

 _—_ _Ni se te ocurra tocarla, imbécil._

 _Era Edward, quién había cogido al vuelo el brazo de James y por la mueca de este, lo hacía con mucha fuerza. Pero aunque su voz había sonado suave y filosa, lo peor no fue eso, no. Sino que sus ojos, brillantes y misteriosos, estaban fijos en mí._

 _Genial, ironicé en mi interior. La fiesta había acabado._

 _—_ _Pero esa mujer…—espetó James._

 _—_ _Si no quieres que los pedacitos de tu cuerpo terminen esparcidos por todo el océano será mejor que apartes tu sucia mirada de ella. Ahora, ¡fuera!_

 _Edward lo empujó y cuando James restauró el equilibrio a unos pasos más allá, nos miró por unos segundos, demorando su mirada demasiado en mí._

 _—_ _¡LARGO!_

 _Y tanto él como si compañero, desaparecieron de nuestra vista._

 _Todo el aire que había estado conteniendo fue expulsado de mis pulmones. Sin embargo el peligro no había pasado. No, ahora sabía que venía lo peor. Porque de ese idiota podría huir dándole una patada en la espinilla (como bien había hecho antes) pero con Edward… no podía patearlo y simplemente irme. Porque… ¿A dónde iría en primer lugar? ¡Estábamos en un barco! ¡En medio del océano!_

 _Notaba de forma escalofriante la penetrante mirada de Edward en mi nuca, pero en ningún momento lo miré. De pronto, las manchas de la madera en la cubierta me parecían de lo más interesante del mundo._

 _¿Si lo ignoraba se marcharía?_

 _—_ _¿Y bien? — habló cuando el silencio empezó a ser peligrosamente espeso._

 _Tragué saliva._

 _—_ _Isabella, maldita sea, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?_

 _Lo oí resoplar y gruñir algo para él que no llegué a entender. De pronto, sentí como aferraba mi brazo y tiró de mí. Ante el movimiento repentino, mi espalda de resintió y cuando me quise dar cuenta, un siseo de dolor se había escapado de mis labios en el mismo momento en el que mi cuerpo chocaba con el suyo. Cerré los ojos aguantando las punzadas en la parte baja de mi espalda y si no fuera por los brazos de Edward que me sostuvieron, hubiera caído al suelo._

 _—_ _¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _—_ _N-nada— jadeé cuando los dolores lentamente fueron menguando. Era plenamente consciente del fornido cuerpo de Edward junto a mí, de su atragante aroma, de la calidez de sus manos… Se estaba tan bien…_

 _—_ _Joder— farfulló y entonces me vi alzada en brazos._

 _Esta vez la exclamación no fue de dolor, sino de asombro. Sorpresa por encontraba cargada por Edward. De pronto su rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca, y aquellos ojos esmeraldas me miraban tan intensamente… Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago y un estúpido calor en las mejillas._

 _—_ _Terminarás cogiendo un resfriado— espetó, apartando súbitamente sus pupilas._

 _Nos llevó hacia su camarote y en el camino, por encima del hombro de Edward, llegó a distinguir a varios de los tripulantes que hacían guardias mirándolos asombrados. No había ni rastro de James._

 _Edward cerró las puertas tras él de una patada y suavemente la dejó sobre las sábanas de la cama. Casi sonreí por la delicadeza con la que era capaz de llegar a tratarme. Entonces, Edward empezó un intranquilo paseíllo a lo largo de la habitación pasándose la mano por el pelo y mirando a todos los lados, como si en las paredes pudiera encontrar la respuesta de lo que estuviera pensando._

 _—_ _Te has escapado— no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación._

 _Me encogí débilmente, pero rápidamente cambié de movimiento. No dejaría ver lo que asustaba. Terminé por encogerme de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Costó lo suyo, pero sí._

 _—_ _Te dije que te quedaras allí, ¿es que tú no escuchas?_

 _—_ _Claro que lo hice— fruncí el ceño, como si su pregunta me ofendiera._

 _La verdad que ver a ese Edward nervioso e intranquilo, como si un hilo se hubiera soltado de la camisa y hubiera estropeado su atuendo entero, me parecía algo divertido. Nunca había llegado a verlo así desde que nos encontramos y por un momento me hacía recordar al chiquillo que jugaba conmigo. Y, en realidad, me había imaginado que la reacción sería peor. No me estaba gritando ni clamando a los cuatro vientos, aunque el tono bajo y contenido que utilizaba también conseguía ponerse en alerta._

 _—_ _¿Entonces? — gruñó, parándose a mirarme—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Debías quedarte con Alice!_

 _—_ _¿Y dejarte a ti solo? — espeté como respuesta alzando la barbilla con orgullo._

 _—_ _No necesito que seas mi maldita niñera— sus ojos llamearon furiosos._

 _—_ _¡Y no lo soy! — me levanté, yo también furiosa, ignorando el dolor que me había asaltado con el repentino movimiento— Pero quieras o no estamos juntos en esto._

 _—_ _¿Qué? — exclamó atónito arqueando sus cejas._

 _—_ _Te adentras en todo esto en busca de venganza, ¿no? Muy bien, pues yo también— afirmé y la seguridad de mi voz hizo que me sintiera orgullosa. El rostro de Edward mostró una mueca de furia, pero no acobardé— Mataron a mis padre, Edward._

 _—_ _¡Sabía que no debería de haberte dicho nada! — dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio, haciéndolo temblar._

 _—_ _¡Tenía derecho! — di un paso hacia delante— ¡Era mi vida! ¡Debía saberlo!_

 _—_ _Lo sabrías— dijo entre dientes—, pero cuando yo hubiera acabado con ese cabrón y no hubiera ningún peligro._

 _Sus palabras llegaron a mi como si de una bofetada se tratase. ¿Tan poco confiaba en mi? Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y sentí mis ojos aguarse. Pero no lloraría delante de él._

 _—_ _Muy bien— hablé en un murmullo— Sin embargo, las cosas han ocurrido así y me lo has contado antes. Y te digo que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para permanecer en este barco, contigo. Como si me tengo que amarrar contra el mástil, no me importa— lo miré y sus impenetrables ojos hicieron lo mismo— Estaré aquí y juntos vengaremos a nuestros padres._

 _Durante unos segundos Edward no dijo nada. Simplemente se me quedó mirando y por unos segundos me pareció advertir uno extraño brillo en sus pupilas, pero tal cual vino, despareció._

 _No me respondió._

 _Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, había dado grandes zancadas para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Esta se cerró tras él con un fuerte portazo._

Tal y como le había dicho, no me fui.

Durante los primeros días apenas veía a Edward y aquello fue demasiado parecido a los días posteriores a mi "secuestro". Mi espalda poco a poco fue mejorando y llegó un momento en el que ya no me dolía.

No salía del camarote y mi tiempo lo mataba mirando a través del ojo de buey del camarote o curioseando los mapas que Edward dejaba desplegados sobre el escritorio.

Me costaron varios intentos de gruñidos, gritos y peleas para que Edward me escuchara y viera mi punto de vista. Durante un primer momento, Edward tan solo aparecía para coger lo que necesitara, ni me miraba si quiera. Eric, él que había estado con James, era el encargado de traerme la comida y aquello que precisara. La primera vez que me vio se dedicó a disculparse una y otra vez sobre lo que había ocurrido y después de que yo le quitara importancia al asunto me enteré que James había sido enviado al mástil mayor como vigía. También supe que James había embarcado recientemente en la isla Tortuga.

Por eso no lo reconocí ni él tampoco supo nada de mí.

Un día soleado, decidí que ya había acabado con mi encierro propio y salí al exterior. En un primer momento sentí todos las miradas puestas en mi pero las ignoré lo mejor que pude y con paso lento, me dirigí a la proa. La brisa me daba en la cara y un agradable cosquilleo me recorría. Honestamente, había llegado añorar un poco el olor a mar rodeándome, los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mí, el sonido del barco navegando sobre las olas…

Me acerqué hacia baranda y apoyé mis brazos en ella. En ese momento cerré los ojos, con mis pelos meciéndose por el viento y recordé. Visualicé el rostro sonriente de mi madre, la sonrisa de mi padre, el brillo en la mirada de Esme, la voz de Carlisle… Cuanto los echaba de menos… Por un segundo deseé estar junto a ellos. Poder verlos, tocarlos, sentirlos…

Un nudo se formó en mi pecho, pero no lloré. Tenía que ser fuerte. Ahora debía ser fuertes.

Por ellos, por mí.

 _Inspiré profundamente antes de abrir mis ojos y admiré el mar azul extenderse por nuestro alrededor hasta desaparecer. Me recliné, dejando caer la cabeza sobre mis brazos._

 _Las vistas eran hermosas._

 _A lo lejos un movimiento me atrajo la atención. Me fijé bien y para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que eran… ¡delfines! Sí, era un delfín que había saltado. Reí, maravillada y inconscitemente di un paso hacia delante y la parte superior de mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante. Por unos segundos sentí como la gravedad desaparecía. Mi cuerpo se desnivelada y me pareció ver más cerca al tranquilo océano._

 _Un chillido de la impresión escapó de mis labios y si no fuera porque sentí a alguien agárrame, estaba segura de que me habría caído al agua. Me estampé contra algo duro._

 _—_ _¡Ay!_

 _—_ _¡Bella!_

 _Edward._

 _De un respingo, me moví y mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada fulminante de él. Mi corazón saltó._

 _—_ _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Isabella?_

 _Sonaba muy enfadado. Echaba chispas, diría yo._

 _Tragué saliva y alcé el mentón._

 _—_ _Estaba mirando el agua simplemente— respondí orgullosa._

 _—_ _¿Y tenías que asomarte de esa manera? — gruñó— ¿No podías verlo desde más distancia?_

 _—_ _Edward, por favor— murmuré fastidiada. El humor de este Edward no me gustaba nada. Tan gruñón, odioso y cínico._

 _—_ _Ibas a caerte, Isabella. Y si no hubiera estado cerca de ti habría sido así. ¿No ves los peligros en los que estás envuelta aquí? — espetó y se pasó la mano por su despeinado pelo._

 _Me crucé de brazos y lo miré fulminante._

 _—_ _Estaba todo controlado— ignoré su bufido— Y sí, soy consciente de eso._

 _—_ _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí? ¡Te dije que allí estarías a salvo!_

 _Sentía como si sangre se calentaba del enfado. ¿Realmente estaba tan ciego? ¿No podía parar un momento en pensar en mi?_

 _—_ _¡Yo no quiero estar a salvo!_

 _—_ _Maldita seas, chiquilla…— apartó la mirada para posarla en el océano con su ceño poblado de arrugas— Algún día me dará algo por tu culpa._

 _—_ _No tienes que cuidar de mi como si fuera una niña chica— farfullé con el picazón en mi pecho por su forma de comportarse._

 _—_ _¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eso es imposible? — me miró y mi corazón dejó de bombear por unos segundos— ¿No te das cuenta de que siempre estás en mis pensamientos? ¿No te das cuenta de que jamás dejaré de preocuparme por ti?_

 _El silencio reinó por unos segundos entre nosotros. Nos sostuvimos la mirada en lo que me pareció a mí fue eterno. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente e incompresiblemente me entraron ganas de llorar._

 _Edward terminó apartando la mirada. Suspiró y sus hombros se hundieron, como si de pronto se sintiera muy cansado._

 _—_ _Voy a luchar junto a ti— repetí estúpidamente— Y no me harás cambiar de decisión. Estaremos juntos._

 _Quise acercarme a Edward, abrazarlo, que él me sostuviera entre sus brazos…_

 _Edward me miró y entonces, creí ver una pequeña sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios. Mi corazón latió loco y mi respiración dejó de funcionar por unos segundos. En esos instantes era…_

 _Sí, era MI Edward._

 _Y, de pronto, hizo realidad mis deseos._

 _Fue en un parpadeo, pero cuando me di cuenta había tirado de mi brazo y mi cuerpo se había estampado con su pecho antes de sus brazos me rodearan. Su aroma penetró por mis fosas nasales y su calidez me sobresaltó. Me sostenía tan delicadamente…_

 _Mi estómago se llenó de un intenso cosquilleo y una lágrima se escapó por mi mejilla. Mi labio inferior se curvó por las hermosas sensaciones que estaban formándose en mi pecho y me aferré con desesperación a su camisa._

 _Edward era un estúpido arrogante, un frívolo y un tosco. Sin embargo, bajo todo eso aún se encontraba mi mejor amigo, aquel chico que había estado conmigo desde que había sido una cría, cuidándome, protegiéndome…_

 _—_ _Terminarás matándome algún día, Bella— susurró sobre mi pelo. Pude sentir el leve tinte de preocupación y ansiedad bajo eso— Ya no tendré que tener mil ojos aquí, eso no me bastará. Un millón necesitaré contigo._

 _—_ _Pues enséñame._

 _Su cuerpo se tensó, pero yo no presté atención a eso. De pronto, una idea estaba empezando a coger forma en mi mente. Si tantas pegas ponía a que me quedara junto a él porque tendría que estar pendiente de mí… Si me enseñaba como poder defenderme sola… ¡ya no tendría ninguna queja!_

 _Sí, decidido. Aprendería a luchar, tanto en un cuerpo a cuerpo, como con la espada. Si quería permanecer al lado de Edward como su igual y no una carga, tenía que fortalecerme._

 _Sonreí después de tanto tiempo y fue como si la fuerte presión que me había estado sofocando el pecho desde que me colé en el barco desde isla Tortuga de pronto se deslizara esta desaparecer._

 _—_ _¿Qué? — inquirió sorprendido Edward._

 _Con mis comisuras izadas me aparté de él y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Verde y marrón. Asombro y determinación._

 _Sí, ahora una nueva Bella estaba naciendo._

 _—_ _Enséñame a pelear._

Sonreí cuando el ambiente de la cuidad llegó a mí. Desde la cubierta mis ojos recorrían vivaces el puerto, lleno de voces, sonidos, risas… de vida. El ancla había sido bajada apenas poco segundos antes, y Edward junto a los demás marineros también deseosos te tocar tierra firme, estaban preparando los últimos detalles para que pudiéramos desembarcar.

Distinguí a un par de niños correteando por ahí, los puestos llenos de pescados, las tabernas llenas de marineros, las mujeres haciendo sus quehaceres diarios como la compra o ayudar a sus maridos.

El mar me encantaba, lo amaba. La libertad, las aventuras que te daba. Yo era feliz cuando navegaba junto a Edward a cualquier lugar, sin embargo, también había llegado a añora la vida en la tierra. Pero sobre todo había echado muchísimo de menos a nuestros amigos.

Y uno siempre quería descansar de la vida de alta mar de vez en cuando.

—¡Señora!

Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos cuando me llamaron. Daba igual cuantas veces dijeran que me llamaran Bella, había algunos a los que no le entraban en la cabeza. Este en especial se trataba de Garret, un muchacho, apenas mayor de edad que había escapado de su ciudad natal cuando no pudo aguantar más la situación familiar. Sin apenas comida ni dinero, nos lo encontramos vagando por unas de las calles de la cuidad. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue invitarnos a que se nos uniera.

Me llevaba muy bien con él. Era un chico agradable y jovial, sin embargo tenía esa irritable insistencia de seguir llamándome "señora" a pesar de mis palabras.

—¿Qué pasa, Garret?

—Un mensaje del capitán— se paró a mi lado— Dice que le han surgido unos asuntos urgentes. Me ha pedido que sea yo quien le acompañe hacia la casa del señor Whitlock.

Una mueca se formó en mis labios disgustada. Vaya, después de tanto tiempo me hubiera gustado pisar tierra con Edward a mi lado, pero si le había surgido algo que no podía posponer… Bueno, ya me lo contaría.

Borrando mi mala cara momentánea, sonreí.

—Claro, vamos entonces.

Cuando la pasarela estuvo puesta y asegurada, la usé y entonces me vi en el puerto. Mi pecho se hinchó por el aire que cogí y después lo solté del tirón, verdaderamente feliz.

Podría decirse que estaba en casa.

Empezamos a caminar entre la gente y mis ojos se escapaban a cada lugar que encontraba, por mísero que fuera. Los pescados en el tendero, los juegos de los niños, las charlas entre hombres, los perros paseando por ahí con sus dueños…

—Espere aquí, conseguiré un carruaje— me dijo Garret antes de perderse entre la muchedumbre.

Mientras lo esperaba mis ojos se escaparon hacia donde se encontraba nuestro barco y distinguí a los tripulantes caminando por la cubierta y yendo y viendo por la pasarela. Por un momento me pregunté que había sido aquello que había retenido a Edward nada más llegáramos, pero rápidamente lo deseché. Después cuando llegara a casa de Alice y Jasper me lo contaría.

¡Ay, que ganas tenía de ver a mi ahijada!

—¡Señora, aquí e…!

No pude oír la frase completa de Garret. De pronto, sentí un duro golpe en mi espalda y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Tres mil años después, cuando los extraterrestres han conquistado la tierra, Edward ha dejado de brillar y Nessie ya es viejecita, por fin (¡por fin!) actualicé. Costó lo suyo y honestamente todo se debo a una primita que no ha dejado de dar la murga todo este tiempo para que siguiera con él. (¿Debería agradecértelo o lanzarte al río, primita?) Pero bueno, siendo como fuere, aquí os lo dejo.**

 **Como dije en el primer cap, no me salió el one-shot como quería. Pero después de darle vueltas ya lo tengo pensando y finalmente será un three-shot. Es decir, el próximo será el último. Y no sé cuando lo podré hacer (dame un poco de tranquilidad, prima).**

 **¿Cómo creéis que acabará todo?**

 **¿Os esperabais los de Charlie y Carlisle? ¡Me encantó escribir sobre ellos! *-***

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
